


Games Gone Wrong

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: If you asked anyone in the guild who the biggest pervert was, chances are they would say Cana. She was notorious in Magnolia for three things, she could out drink a man 3x her size, she had a lucrative betting pool and she liked to play games with the guild members that were so bad it would questions your morals. Today was no different...





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own fairy tail or its charaters.
> 
>  
> 
> The night before Cana convinced the guild to play a game of battle of the sexes. She had 2 jars with horrible suggestions in each, which she would pull tabs out of and one (or more) of the participants had to complete a task. Unfortunately for the guild members though the game ended in a tie and that just would not do for Miss Cana Alberona, oh no, she had to have a clear winner. So she spent the next few hours coming up with the worst game that Fairy Tail has seen yet. It would put the guys against the girls and vice versa in the most intimate way possible.

The night before Cana convinced the guild to play a game of battle of the sexes. She had 2 jars with horrible suggestions in each, which she would pull tabs out of and one (or more) of the participants had to complete a task. Unfortunately for the guild members though the game ended in a tie and that just would not do for Miss Cana Alberona, oh no, she had to have a clear winner. So she spent the next few hours coming up with the worst game that Fairy Tail has seen yet. It would put the guys against the girls and vice versa in the most intimate way possible.

That morning she called the boys over for a meeting. Their task was simple, or so Cana said. The first thing they were required to do was to get a sexy picture of one of the girls. The second half was the problem.... They had to steal a pair of panties from the girl they took a picture of. There was a catch though, one, they could not ask for a pair. Two, they were not to be caught. If they were caught then a point would be deducted from the team. The boy who got the sexiest pair would win an extra surprise. To be announced at the end of course. 

"Damn that Cana." Gajeel was against the whole thing. How does he always get in to these stupid games?

"Come on Gajeel don't be a pussy" Laxus laughed at the younger dragon slayer.

"I'm not a pussy I just don't want to get beat by the girls when they find out what we've done. Erza will surely have our heads" 

"It's not that big of a deal, I sneak in to Lucy's room all the time. Her panties are nice, I'm sure to win... easy"

"In your dreams Flame Brain, Juvia would throw hers at me just for taking my shirt off. I have it way easier than the three of you block heads"

"Now that's a real MAN" 

"Shut up Elfman, you have the worst one to try and get underwear from, Evergreen is going to turn you to stone." Laxus pointed out. He was screwed for sure.

"Hey Cana we're allowed to use our magic to help us right?" Bickslow asked.

"Yeah, knock yourself out, just remember those two rules, all else is free game." Cana smiled devilishly

"Great I can just use my babies to get what I need!"

"Lucky" Natsu was not happy about the competition he thought for sure he had the easier of the girls.

"tick tock boys you got til the end of the week. Im about to meet with the girls so...." Cana waved them a way with a wink.

The guys were leaving the guild just as the group of girls from last night's festivities came in the guild hall. Cana waved them over. "hey girls" she called

"oh no what does she want" Lisanna said rolling her eyes.

"who knows but it's better to get it over with now or she will find a way to make whatever it is worse on us." 

"Levy is right, if we let her sit too long she will think of worse ways to torture us."

The group of girls walked up to where Cana was sitting downing a keg of ale.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be drinking all the ale in the guild Cana?" Mira scolded her.

"Too early? I haven't stopped drinking since last night. This..." taking a long gulp of booze " is a continuation"

" Alright what is it you want from us?" Lucy asked.

"Well since there was a tie last night I came up with a tie breaker"

All the girls moaned in protest.

"Now listen up because the boys are already ten minutes ahead of yall!"

"what? that's not fair!" Evergreen crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ok there are two parts, both parts involve pictures. The first part is the same as the men, you have to get a picture of them doing something sexy, the sexier the better. The second picture has to be them caught doing something embarrassing. The only rules are that you cannot get caught. Points will be added up at the end, the one with the best picture will get an extra surprise only to be announced at the end of the game. Dismissed"

The girls decided to go out to breakfast and make a game plan. Mira had to stay at the bar to work but she told them that they would catch up later.

 

 

"What the hell should we do?" Lucy sighed

"I don't know, it could be worse though." Levy tried to look on the bright side

"How so? I mean not only do we have to basically stalk the guys and hope to get a picture of them doing something stupid but also have to be a peeping tom to get a sexy picture too!" Lisanna said mortified.

"Juvia has it easy. Juvia already stalks Gray-sama" Juvia said cheerily

"Yeah you will have this done in a day" Evergreen laughed.

"It definitely could be worse, she could have made us take a picture with them.... doing something." Levy blushed thinking about what she would take a picture of and with who.

"Well we better get to work then" Lucy sighed "Getting an embarrassing photo of Natsu wont be too hard, sexy on the other hand I’m doomed" 

The girls went their separate ways, Lucy headed to her apartment and Levy decided she should go to her dorm room.

 

 

The boys split as soon as they left the guild hall. "I'm going to Lucy's while shes gone. I'll find the best pair of panties" Natsu bolted off towards her apartment to raid her secret panty draw. She thought it was secret, after catching Natsu and Happy wearing her undergarments as wrestling masks one day she decided she should hid her unmentionables from the two perverts. 

"Happy these just won't do" Natsu threw a pair at the little blue cat.

"These aren't the same as the ones we used as masks that day"

"she must have hidden them, a game of hide and seek, come on Happy help me find them" 

The two searched high and low looking for Lucy's stash of sexy undies. Natsu heard Lucy talking to her landlord downstairs. "shit Happy hurry we have to clean this mess up!" they crammed all the underwear back in to her draw and tried to replace everything they took out so that it wasn't easily noticeable by the hot blonde, before they flew out the window.

"Shit that was close Happy." the pink haired man said out of breathe.

"This game is fun Natsu" Happy said happily as they peeked in on Lucy. "oooo Natsu, Lucy is getting undressed." 

"Looks like I'll get the sexy picture first then" He laughed quietly as he peeked in the window from below the window sill.

Lucy was taking off her clothes getting ready to take a much needed shower. After last night's game and the stuff Cana made them do she felt gross. She stripped of her shirt and skirt revealing her pink lace bra and panties. Natsu was giggling like a fool outside her window trying not to give himself away. Lucy stood facing the window and stretched. Her fingers intertwined and raised above her head, bending back slightly. Natsu took that exact moment to snap his picture. "I need to make sure to keep a copy of this one for myself" he snickered. He waited till he heard the water turn on and Lucy sigh in relief before entering her room once again. Picking up the discarded panties from where Lucy dropped them, and quickly shoving them in to his pocket. "Maybe I should grab a clean pair" He thought out loud. "Na" he slipped back through the window in which he came, running off to his house.

Lucy thought she heard a noise as she was getting out of the shower, peeking her head out of the bathroom she noticed her window was open. "Damn that Natsu. He better not be in my bed!" Slipping in to her bath robe and tying it tightly around her waist she walks out to find that Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Odd, maybe I left the window open." Closing it back she went to get dressed and put her dirty clothes away. "I know I took them off right here, where the hell are they?" After a quick search she gave up and went to meet Levy at the guild hall.

 

Levy was walking back to her dorm room after breakfast. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. "Damn Cana and her dumb game are making me paranoid." Little did she know she had acquired a shadow. At the gates of Fairy Hills she decided to take a moment and look around before entering. Satisfied that she couldn't see anyone around she went to her room. "ugh... this is going to be unpleasant." She plopped down on her bed failing to clear off the bed first and catching her head on the corner of a book. "God dammit, fucking clutz" rubbing her head she got up off the bed and went to the window looking around outside before opening it up. Gajeel planned ahead and was sitting just above her window propped on the awning. "Gihee, thanks Shrimp" he whispered under his breath. "Now I know which room is yours" he smiled showing his fangs. Levy was leaning over the balcony taking in the fresh air. "Today is such a nice day. Too nice to stay inside all day plotting about how to get that picture of Gajeel" she was talking to herself and at the mention of his name Gajeel turned his dragon hearing up a notch to catch anything else about himself. " How the hell am I going to get a sexy picture of that man? Everything he does is fucking sexy ugh!" She growled at herself and pulled at her hair. "God she's so damn hot when she does that!" Gajeel was smart enough to keep that thought to himself but wasn't able to contain the low growl of pleasure he let escape. Levy stiffened at the sound of a growl and turned around looking back in her room. "Shit" Gajeel quickly turned shadow and decided that was enough spying for now and left. "Levy' you're losing your mind.” She decided to change into something more summer themed and headed back to the guild to meet Lucy.

While Lucy and Levy were getting stalked by the dragon slayers Elfman and Bickslow were quickly caught in the girls' rooms. Each losing a point for their team. Bickslow was quickly shamed and humiliated by Mirajane when Lisanna came to the guild to tattle on him. Lisanna took that moment to get her embarrassing photo checked off. "one down, one to go" she smirked "thanks big sis" 

Elfman on the other hand was turned to stone holding a light green thong in his hand. It made for a great photo. So far the girls were four points ahead of the boys, the boys were currently negative two with the capture of the panty thieves. As punishment Cana had Mira make the two work the bar in a pair of ass-less chaps and a tie all day. The girls were horrified and yet oddly amused. 

Levy and Lucy met up right outside the guildhall at a quarter till one. "What on earth is all that noise?" Lucy just shrugged "I just got here, have you seen Natsu at all today? I thought he was at my house earlier but I must have left my window open." 

"Sorry Luce I haven't seen him. I did get a strange feeling that I was being followed home this morning and then I could have sworn I heard a growl in my room" 

"A growl?" The girls walked in to the guild to continue their conversation. 

"Yeah, I was leaning against the balcony and talking to myself about how I would get a sexy picture of you know who and I heard a growl" the two whispered back and forth about their odd occurrences and sat down at the bar unaware of who would be serving them. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Elfman asked. Both girls looked up in shock and nodded their heads. "Oh my gods why are you dressed like that?" Levy was horrified. "Im not the only one" Elfman glanced at his partner for the day. "Bickslow too?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "what on earth happened to you?" Levy was curious as always and it got the best of her today. "we were caught doing something with the bet that we cant say and well" Elfman blushed 

"THIS" Cana said loudly as she stammered over to the girls "Is just one of the many punishments I have set aside for those that get caught" 

Both girls eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT?" 

"Yep you heard me. If you get caught you will have to be punished." Cana laughed before falling off her stool and going back over to her barrel of ale.

"Levy? you don't look so good you ok?" Lucy looked at her friend. She was ghost white and looked as if she would faint.

"Gihee" Gajeel walked over and put his arm around Levy's neck, Lucy looked like she was going to murder him. "What's the matter Shrimp? Afraid you might get caught by someone?" Levy's face invented a whole new shade of red then, as she quickly made her exit from the guild hall.

"Hey Levy wait for me!" Lucy called after but it was too late, though she may be small Levy was as quick as Jet when she wanted to be.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucy turned on Gajeel "You know how she is Gajeel, do you want her to hate you?"

Rubbing the back of his head and refusing to look Lucy in the eye he glared towards the back of the bar at the wall. "I was just having a little fun." he said sheepishly. "Gods you are such an idiot Gajeel" with that Lucy smacked him "You see Natsu around?" 

"No, why?"

"I need to ask him something, tell him I'm looking for him if you see him, K?"

"tch yeah sure"

"You should go talk to Levy" With that Lucy walked away to look for Natsu.

 

 

"Fuck, way to go Gajeel you idiot. Not scoring any points with her that way" Gajeel kicked a rock in the road as he looked around town for Levy.

"Hey Gajeel?" Laxus yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Yeah what do you want Laxus." 

"I just ran in to Natsu, he already completed his challenge surprisingly and man did he get a good shot of the blonde"

"What? the Flame brain is already done?" Gajeel started fuming

"Yeah, Im done too but I cant show you mine." He laughed as he walked to the guild.

"Hey Laxus, who was the girl you choose?"

"It's a secret, you'll find out later"

"Well shit. Bickslow and Elfman bombed, and Laxus and Natsu scored already. Maybe Gray is doing better with Juvia than I am with Levy" he sighed as he walked towards the center of town.

 

Levy ran from the guild, knowing Lucy she was going to give Gajeel a good scolding before he went looking for her. She had just read about a spell that morning and decided now was a good time to try it since she didn't want the dragon slayer to find her. It was also a good chance to test how long the effects last. She took out her pen and wrote ‘SCENT DISPEL’ on her body. Taking a deep breath she decided to test it out. Gajeel was walking down the road right then so she hid on an alleyway. She could hear Laxus call out to Gajeel and couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. "Natsu already completed his quest and has a good shot of Lucy! Shit I've got to warn her, but I need to test this spell out first."

Levy followed Gajeel around town most the day, making sure to stay out of his sight. He went to the tree in the center of town first, looking for her. "That was a good call, I went there first to cry" she was surprised that he knew where to look. Next she followed him to the bakery that her and Lucy frequent and even asked the woman behind the counter if she seen her. Gajeel came out holding a small white paper bag in his hands. He went back to the park and rested under the tree for a while before heading out again. Levy stated to get bored and decided she would go to the library. "It's almost 3:30, I could get a good read in before they close at 5" she headed away from Gajeel towards Magnolia Library. Finding a good book she climbed into a little reading nook she found on the second floor of the library. It had wonderful lighting in the afternoon. There was a small window she could prop open and the evening light shown through like gold. It was in this spot she would stay for the next hour and a half.

Gajeel had been all around town that day and could not find her scent. He started to get a little worried. He went to all her usual spots and wasted two hours of his day. It was now 4 o'clock and the sun had already started towards its western sky retreat. He headed back towards the guild but something stopped him dead in his tracks. He lifted his nose in the air and took a deep breath. "Levy!" He turned away from the guild hall and ran down the road and turning the corner, almost losing his footing. He stopped right in front of the library. "Of course she would be in here, but why couldn't I smell her before now?" He walked into the open hall of the library. He sniffed around and quickly found her trail, following it to the second story and back to the very back of the room. There she was in her orange dress, hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her bright yellow headband barely keeping her bangs out of her face. She was reading, completely immersed in whatever book she found herself in. The evening light bathed her in gold. She looked so sexy sitting there unaware of anything. Gajeel quickly snapped a picture of his little Shrimp before clearing his throat. "Ahem, hey Shrimp." 

"Gajeel!" Levy looked up startled by his gruff voice.

Gajeel sat down next to her on mat she had laid out to soften the hard wooden floor. "Nice little spot you got here"

"Um... Thanks I guess"

"Look I'm sorry for teasing you earlier, I was just playing. Here I got you this." Gajeel blushed as he sat the white bag down in front of her.

"What is it?" she eyeballed the bag and noticed it was the same one from the bakery.

"Open it and find out Shorty" he laughed. She opened the bag to find little flower shaped cookies decorated with orange sugar crystals.

"Mmm, Gajeel. These are my favorite cookies. Thank you!" She didn't even try to hide the blush on her cheeks. This was so thoughtful, she couldn't help that her heart skipped a beat. She handed him one. " No thanks Shrimp, I got those for you plus you know I don't really like sweets" He shook his head. 

"Gajeel it's starting to get dark will you walk me home?" She wrung the hem of her dress in her small hands. This would be the first time he has walked her home. "Oh shit he'll know where I live" she thought, her heartbeat quickening.

"Sure Shrimp, I wouldn't want you getting mugged looking all cute like that now would I?" 'Fuck Gajeel you just keep eating your foot today' He internally kicked himself. They left the library and he walked her the two blocks to the dorm. Both of them completely silent, Gajeel could hear her heart beating in her chest the whole way. 

"Well here we are" He said slightly saddened that the walk was so short.

"Yes, Well Mr. Redfox" she said with a slight curtsy "thank you for walking me home, and for the cookies" she smiled and he thought his heart was going to rip through his chest. "Any time Miss McGarden" He said with a slight bow. They both laughed at the formalities and said their good nights.

 

Gajeel walked the whole way home with a smile on his face. Once he got home he went to the bedroom. Looking at the picture of Levy and sighed. "Damn this is a great picture of her! Now I just got to break in to her room and steal a pair of underwear." He shook his head. "Cana is going to pay for this." And with that he closed his eyes.

Levy couldn't go straight to bed that night she was too excited. "How did he know those were my favorite cookies?" She sat in the tub thinking to herself. "Lucy must have told him, then again he also knew where to look for me when I ran away." She sunk down farther in the water letting her blue hair fan out around her. "note to self, find better hiding spots" 

 

Lucy was getting worried, she hadn't seen Natsu all day. She missed him. "fucking pink haired ass hole, why would he keep away all day?" she put on her nightgown. "maybe he chose a different target and spent all day on the quest" she sighed as she threw herself on to the bed. "Maybe he doesn't like..." Just then a familiar blue cat and pink haired fire mage flew through her window. "Hiya Luce" Natsu smiled at her.

"Natsu where have you been all day, You had me worried, I missed you!" she threw a pillow at the dumbfounded man. Happy covered his mouth and giggled "she likes you" before getting pelted with a pillow too. Lucy was mad at the pair and relieved at the same time. She crossed her arms and turned away from Natsu, pouting.

"Awe come on Luce don't be like that. I had some stuff to do today." 

"yeah like what? What did you have to do that you couldnt tell me about?"

"Well you see this morning I was working on the thing Cana is having us do and then I went..." He was rubbing the back of his head trying not to give anything away about her being his target. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her how he felt about last night. 

"Well?" Lucy had stood up and turned around to look at the dragon slayer. Furiously tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"What? Laugh why would I laugh Natsu?

"I was cleaning my house" He spat it out fast. Just saying it made him feel sick. Lucy tried hard not to laugh at him but she couldn't picture him cleaning. "don't believe me come over and see for yourself!" he instantly regretted that statement. "well its not fully done yet, but if you really want to I can show you that I DID clean....most of it" He looked down at the floor, ashamed that he just admitted to cleaning. 

"Alright then, show me tomorrow after breakfast then" She walked to the kitchen to grab a drink before she turned in expecting the man to be gone, but when she turned off the light and crawled into bed she found the damn fool fast asleep, naked, in her bed again. 

"Dammit Natsu" she cursed him and then realized now would be a perfect time to snap one of her pictures. Natsu was curled up with Happy cuddled to his chest, the thin sheet barely covering his nether region, and his cute little butt was slightly exposed. Lucy quickly snapped the picture smiling to herself before she laid back down and drifted of to sleep.

 

 

The Next morning the boys checked with Cana first. Natsu handed over his picture of Lucy and Laxus handed in his picture as well.

"Well boys congrats you're currently out of the negative now."

"Sorry guys, I wasn't a real man, Bickslow either"

"That's quite alright boys you have a second chance, and you still can get pictures." Cana urged them on.

"Alright guys dismissed"

"So Gray, Gajeel are y'all chickening out?" Natsu grinned at the two men that were neither caught or brought anything to the table.

"Well I got a picture of Levy that I definitely find sexy, but I don't think Cana will count it" Gajeel kicked at the ground

"Let's see it then!" Laxus grabbed the man's shoulder and jostled him a bit

"No" Gajeel looked up a Laxus with fire in his red eyes "This one is just for me and me alone" His voice was low and menacing.

"Alright man, I get it, it's cool" Laxus backed off.

"What about you stripper?" Gajeel asked the black hair mage.

"It's really none of your business, bolts for brains" 

"Ok its like that is it?" Soon punches were thrown and the boys were kicked out of the guild by Mira. The girls were nearly taken out when they were shoved out the door on to the road. 

The girls met for breakfast that morning at the bakery where Gajeel bought the flower cookies. Levy asked the baker if she told him about them being her favorite but she didn't find the answer she was looking for. The whole morning she was distracted and Lucy was quick to catch on.

"Oh Levy" she called out making sure to drag out her name. Levy knew she was caught.

"Yes Lucy what is it you wanna know?" Defeat already written on her face.

"What happened yesterday after you ran out of the guild hall hmm?" 

"Well I tried a new spell that worked perfectly, and I used it to follow Gajeel around town to test my theory"

"Oh, He didn't smell you?"

"Nope the spell completely masked my scent"

"Wow that's amazing Levy"

"Yeah and I learned a few things..." She started to blush.

"OH! do tell!" Lucy leaned in very excited. She knew if Levy was blushing it was going to be juicy.

"Say Luce, did you happen to tell Gajeel that these orange flower cookies are my favorite?"

"No why?"

"No reason. Just wondering, we should probably head to the guild Cana will be waiting on a progress report." Levy intentionally left out the part about the library, Lucy was not going to let her get away with that.

"Ok Levy" Lucy got up to leave but leaned in to whisper in to Levy's ear. "Details later I know you're hiding something" Levy's face and ears went red.

 

The girls had just made it to the guild hall when all of a sudden the doors fly open and a heap of men fall out onto the road. Gajeel smacking right into Levy. Wrapping his arms around her and spinning so that he hits the ground first. Levy looks up, confused by what the hell just happened. "Gajeel?" she said surprised.

"Hey Shrimp, sorry Mira just threw us out." he helped her up off the road. "Oh, thanks for breaking the fall. Well I should be going Cana will be waiting" she smiled up at him and quickly went inside.

Inside the guild the girls gathered around Cana. Lucy showed off the picture of Natsu cuddled with Happy and all the girls just awed over it. "He's rather cute when he's sleeping huh?" Cana smiled and then she noticed something on the bed. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Cana?" Lucy looked up puzzled, hoping she accepted the photo for a point.

"Isn't this YOUR bed?"Lucy's face went up in flames, 'shit of course she would know its my bed they've all been in my room!' she was mortified. 

"Yeah he is always sneaking in while I'm sleeping, the little pervert. He says he gets too hot so he strips all his clothes off" She tried to play it off but the gig was up. He's been sleeping like this in her room now for months, she pretty much gave up trying to stop him.

Lisanna and Evergreen presented photos of their targets for 2 more points. Girls are up to 5 points. Mira clears her throat and throws down to pictures of Laxus and all the girls blush.

"OH MY GODS MIRA!" Cana is thrilled by the pictures. Laxus was curled up with a teddy bear, sucking his thumb. "Oh Mira these will make great blackmail!" The other picture was Laxus laying on his couch stark ass naked wearing just his jacket.

"Mira I don't even want to know how you got these pictures" Evergreen shook her head.

"Same could be said for my brother Evergreen" Mira spat back. She did not need to see her little brother exposed in that manner.

"OK ladies, Im awarding two extra point for Mira's amazing photos. So that is 9 points, an astounding lead" Cana was very proud of the women of the guild.

 

 

Lucy met Natsu back at his place after the meeting. He really did clean she couldn't believe it. "Natsu, I never realized how big your home is." she was stunned by how much space there was walking in to the living room.

"Well I still have a lot to do. There is my room and the spare room to clean." Natsu grabbed a broom and threw on an old apron. Lucy laughed at him wearing it.

"You look like Virgo in that get up" She giggled

"Eh, keeps the dust off my clothes, it's very functional" 

"Well since I'm over here Natsu, why don't I give you a hand."

"Sure, thanks Luce!" Natsu flashed a big toothy grin. "Just don't go in my room, k?"

'Ok, that's odd, why would Natsu say that? He goes in my room all the time.' Lucy thinks to herself but pushes the thought aside. As soon as Natsu wasn't looking she snapped a picture of him in the maid outfit. Another point. They spent all day cleaning.

 

Gajeel made a B-line straight for his training grounds. He made a plan after he got smacked in the head by Natsu's fire fists, he was not going to lose to that imbecile. He was much more mature than that pink haired bastard he should have completed his mission first. He decided he would train all day and wait until night time to sneak into Levy's apartment. It was the safest way to avoid Erza and if he timed it right Levy would be down at the bath house. But like most of his best thought through plans, they usually fail due to a certain foot in his mouth. He had a rigorous training planned out for the day. He ran to the training area and worked with Lily on close combat, successfully getting his ass kicked and the scolded by his exceed friend for being distracted. Lily suggested he take a break and meditate to clear his head. It was already noon and the day was hot. He took of his shirt and pants and climbed under the waterfall to sit on his meditation rock.

 

Levy searched most the day looking for Gajeel. Lucy was busy helping Natsu so she was no help. Mira mentioned his training grounds and handed her a lunch bag. "Here if he is there he will probably be hungry. Take him a lunch." 

"Thanks Mira I'll go see if I can track him down" Levy went to leave

"Levy, don't forget your camera, if he is out there working out he's probably topless" the She-Devil teased her with a wink.

Levy ran to the dorm to grab her camera and decided to change in to something a little more revealing. She picked out her favorite orange crop top and a pair of cut off short shorts. Checking herself in the mirror and adjusting her top one last time, she headed out to the training grounds. It was quite a hike for a small woman. It took her the better half of an hour to hike there. Before she reached the camp she decided to try her spell again so that she could sneak up on the dragon slayer. "SCENT DISPEL " she whipped her hand in the air. Satisfied with her handy work she rounded the corner, before catching the sight of the waterfall. She stopped in her tracks when she seen Gajeel stripping off his clothes to sit under the downpour of water. Hiding behind a tree quickly she was able to get a few great shots with her high powered lens. Confident that she got a few descent photos of the dragon slayers ass before he climbed on to the boulder in the center of the falls.

"Hello Panther Lily" she called walking up calmly from the trail. "Mira sent me to bring y'all lunch" She held up a lunch bag and smiled.

"Gajeel just sat down to meditate, I'd give him some time to clear his head before offering him food" Lily looked at the small mage. "She dolled up to come out here gihee" the exceed chuckled to himself. These two could fool each other but not the cat. The two of them sat and chatted a while, waiting for Gajeel to finish clearing his head. 

"Lily, why does Gajeel meditate under the waterfall? Doesn't the water beating down on him hurt?" Levy asked curious about his odd training methods.  
"He will only do this when I’m around, the sound of the waterfall drowns out all other noise and the water falling around him keeps smells out as well. It's his way of cutting himself off from the world so that he can focus. Since he can't hear or smell it makes it very easy for someone to sneak up on him." Lily gave Levy a mischievous wink before leaning it to whisper. "He's been in there long enough, there is a cave behind the falls, sneak up on him and give him a tickle" Lily smiled.

"Ok but if he gets mad at me I’m blaming you" she giggled. Standing up and walking behind the falls she took a moment to collect the courage to go through with it. Noticing she still had her camera on her she quickly snapped a few pictures of the beast sitting under the falls. His long black hair was trailing down his back, his curls weighed down by the water making his hair look wavy instead. She took in the sight of his muscular back as it strained to stay upright in the deluge of the falls. Trailing drops of water, following them down to the waistband of his boxers. A hum of pleasure escaped her as she tried to swallow it down. "good thing he can't hear while he is under there" she took her camera off and placed it in the cave so she wouldn't get it wet. Slowly reaching out and wading into the calm water on her side of the falls she inched closer to the dragon slayer. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes she reached under his arms and tickled his ribcage.

Gajeel's eyes snapped open in an instant at the sensation of being tickled. He grabbed the culprits arms and flipped them over his head landing a very surprised Levy in the stream in front of him. Standing on the bolder looking down at the attacker he realised what he had just done.

"Oh shit Shrimp" jumping down off the huge stone he quickly helped her up from where she was laying stunned. Lily was too busy rolling on in the grass clutching his stomach laughing to be of much help."Sorry, I wasn't expecting a sneak attack, what the hell were you thinking Levy" Gajeel was a little too stern with her and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It was your stupid cat's idea" she yelled pointing over to the panting exceed

"Was it now?" Gajeel threw Levy over his shoulder and stomped over to where Lily was. He sat Levy in the grass, picking the exceed up by the scruff and tossing him in to the stream. "What the fuck you do that for cat? She could have gotten hurt!" Gajeel was pissed, for once his plan was ruined by someone other than himself, and Levy could have easily been hurt. He didn't want to think about causing her any pain.

"It was all in fun Gajeel, she came to bring you lunch and you were taking too long to get your head out of the clouds" The exceed climbs out of the water looking like a drowned rat. "Why did you throw me into the water too, you know I don't like getting wet in this form" 

"You had time to change before you hit the water" He huffed as he sat down next to a soaked Levy.

"Yeah and then I would have been the one hurt" he shook off the excess water.

"That was the point stupid cat" He sighed looking over at Levy. "Sorry again Shrimp, you brought lunch?"

Levy nodded, then shivered. Despite it being summer, the stream was freezing, probably from the snow in the mountains starting to melt and run off to the falls.

Gajeel tossed her his shirt, "Here, go take those wet clothes off and change before you get sick" Levy blushed, but took the shirt and walked off to the woods. "Hey cat I need you to do me a favor, take a picture of Levy changing for me, I can't do it and Cana will kill me if I dont" The exceed was about to argue but Gajeel threw him the camera, " you owe me cat" reluctantly he agrees and flies off in the direction Levy walked off.

Levy stripped off her wet clothing and stood there naked as she rang out her hair, bending over grabbing up her shirt and shorts, ringing them out as well, unaware that a little black cat was hiding in the trees right over her head. "Ugh how do I always end up in these situations? I really should start bringing spare clothes with me wherever I go. This is like the fifth time this month that I'm wearing one of his shirts with nothing on underneath besides undies" She sighed and shook her head. Pulling the shirt on over her head and letting it fall over her. "Well at least it goes down far enough to cover my ass this time sorta." she picks her clothes up and rejoins the boys at the falls.

"Hope you didn't start eating without me" she comes jogging up to them from the trees. 

"Nope we were waiting on you" Lily smiled.

"I went ahead and built a fire so we could dry out your clothes" Gajeel rubbed his neck and looked at the flames, he didn't want Levy to notice his blush. Seeing her in his shirt always turned him on. "Gods I could get use to her wearing my shirts all the time." He thought, but quickly pushed the thoughts away realizing he was still in his own wet boxers. "I better go change too" He tuned and grabbed his pants before going behind the falls to strip. 

"Shit my camera, Lily will you go grab it for me?" Levy was sure he would look at it if she didn't send him in after it.

"Yeah I'll go get it, this is about that stupid Cana game isn't it?" He walked over to the falls. 

"Yeah, this game will be the death of us" She laughed. Lily went behind the falls to find that Gajeel had already found the camera. 

"Shit Gajeel put it down, Levy is going to kill me she sent me in here to grab it before you found it and did that!"

"So I'm the Shrimp's target after all... Gihee." an evil grin came across his face as he looked at the pictures she took of him. "Lily do me a favor, take a picture of me"

"WHAT? are you fucking crazy? Gajeel this game is getting way out of hand."

"Tough cat, I need your help with this, dammit, I don't know how to work one of these." He tossed the camera over to Lily.

"Fine but after this we're even and I want to be left out of anymore of this damn game" 

"Deal" Gajeel turned around and faced the falls, dropping his boxers and flexing his back muscles " Alright snap the damn photo before I lose my nerve" He demanded.

"Done, you know she is going to faint when she see this right?"

"That's the whole point Lily, I want her to know I caught her Gihee" 

"You're going to be a dead man" Lily flew out of the cave over to Levy. "Here, I got it just in time, he was just about to look at it"

"You're a lifesaver Lily thank you"

"So what do we have for lunch Shorty?"

"Don't know I didn't look when she handed me the bag. It's more of an early dinner now though" She looked up at the sky "It's about 3 now" 

"Oh well I'm hungry let's dig in"

 

 

Lucy and Natsu were finally finished with the house. "Damn Natsu, have you ever heard of the term pack rat?"

"No what's that?"

"It what you call someone who doesn't throw shit away but stores it instead"

"Oh"

"Yeah so you're going to need to start throwing shit away instead of filling your house with junk" Lucy scolded both Natsu and Happy. 

"Yeah, ok Luce. Thanks for helping me today it would have taken all week without your help. Virgo was a great help too!"

"I finished digging the hole Mistress, is it time for my punishment?"

"No Virgo, I'm not going to punish you, how many times do I have to tell you! Thank you for your help you're free to go"

"As you wish Mistress" With that Virgo vanished in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Alright Natsu throw all the trash in to the hole and light it up" Lucy directed Natsu over to the giant fire pit Virgo dug.

"Don't have to ask me twice, I'm all fired up!" Natsu took a deep breath "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" 

"That should do it, ugh I’m ready for a bath, I don't remember the last time I've been so dirty" Lucy wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. 

"Luce, you got a little something right there" Natsu pointed to her forehead as she wiped across it again.

"Did I get it?" 

"No, here let me" Natsu walked over with a rag and wiped her forehead off. They were so close, Lucy stopped breathing as he wiped her face again. He let his hand linger on her cheek for a minute as he looked her in the eyes. Lucy thought she saw something in his eyes for a second but it was gone. "Sorry Luce" Natsu turned away, "You really are a mess. Let's call it a day and hit the showers" He laughed the awkwardness of the moment off. "What is wrong with you Natsu, she's a friend, nothing more" he told himself walking to the house.

"Yeah I better go home to shower and change before dinner, see you at the guild?"

"You could just shower here, I'm sure I have a shirt or something you can use until we back to town, then you can change before we go to the guild" Natsu didn't realize what he just said until it was too late.

"Um I guess I could, let's make sure you have a shirt that will fit me before I get in the shower" She walked over to where he was standing by his door. The only bathroom with a shower was in his room and she remembered he told her to not go in there. Still wondering why he would be so serious about it.

"Ok give me a second, I'll be right back." He slipped in to the room and sank down on the floor. "Shit I got to hide her underwear, and the magazine!" He looked over to the bed where the underwear were sitting and the magazine, Sorcerer Weekly, laid open to a centerfold of the blonde celestial mage. "If she found this I'd be dead" He quickly slipped the underwear and the magazine into the nightstand next to the bed, and walked out the room holding a white shirt with flames on the bottom half and a towel. "Here Luce this should fit ya" He tossed it to where the girl was standing.

"Thanks Natsu" she smiled

"No problem, shower is in my room. Careful with the hot water I have the hot water heater turned up, I like my showers boiling" He warned her before she slipped into the bedroom.

"Hey Happy, go to the guild and wait for us there ok?" 

"Ok Natsu" Happy left just as Lucy turned on the shower. "Finally!" Natsu crept back into his room, Lucy had the bathroom door closed. He laid down on the bed and took out the issue he was looking at and the underwear. "I have a serious problem" he sighed to himself as he took in the scent of Lucy in the room. "I got to be quick" he said reaching into his pants and grabbing his throbbing cock. "If she seen this she would never talk to me again" It didn't take him long to get to his climax. He wrapped the panties around his hand and gave his dick one last stroke before he let out moan of pleasure and came all over the lace in his hand. Just then he heard the water cut off "Shit" he scrambled to throw the underwear and magazine back into the draw and pulled his waistband back over his still hard member. "Shit go down fucker" He heard the click on the door and panicked. Quickly he laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head and pretend to be napping

"Ah Natsu, what are you doing in here I have to get dressed!" She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, the tops of her breasts peeking above the towel. He felt his pants get a little tighter, and turned away from her. 

"Eh, I won't look, just hurry up, I still have to get a shower too" He waved a hand over his head like he didn't care. "Shit, I have to get this under control" 

"Fine" She huffed. He heard the towel hit the floor and held back his urge to moan. Her smell was invading his entire room. It made him dizzy.

"Ok done, here" she threw the towel at him, it landing on his face. Her scent invading his nose as he breathed in. "Fuck" he hurried in to the bathroom and slammed the door. Turning the shower on cold. "This is going to suck" he stepped into the freezing water and stood there until his boner calmed down. 

"What is his issue?" Lucy thought as she waited for him in the living room. "Usually he can't stand a bath and I have to force him to bathe. He's been acting weird since the stupid battle of the sexes" Lucy went over to the fridge and grabbed a water, sitting back down on the couch. "I wonder if he feels weird about the kiss?" One of the stupid activities Cana drew out of the jars was to have two members make out, first one to pull away lost. Of course her and Natsu drew the short sticks and were forced to make out in front of the entire guild. She lost the point for her team when she pulled away a minute in to the kiss. "It really wasn't a big deal to me, though he was a really good kisser" she shook her hair. "stop thinking like that Lucy, he's a friend and your partner it could get weird if you start thinking of him like that." 

Natsu came out of the shower, and found Lucy laying on the couch. "Ready to go?" He smiled down at his friend, Lucy sat up off the couch.

"Sure let's go" She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Luce, you can keep that shirt if you want" He looked at the ground as they walked to the guild.

"You don't want it back?" 

"Na besides it looks good on you" He smiled "Let's go last one to the guild buys dinner" He took off running towards town.

"Well looks like I'll be buying dinner then" she laughed as she sprinted off after him, knowing there was no way she was going to win.

 

Juvia managed to complete her task on the first day. She knew Gray's schedule quite well. The sexy picture was the easiest to get. She got a really good shot of him training, naked, like he always does in the morning. It was early and the sun was just coming up, the rays hitting his ice magic just right. His lean muscles covered in sweat as he tried new ice make spells. She got her shot right as he was releasing one of his spells, all his muscles contracted and the light shimmering on the ice crystals. It was a masterpiece. The embarrassing photo was a challenge. She noticed that every few days he would disappear and she couldn't find him. The first day of the quest was no different.

Gray knew Juvia would be following him all day for the quest, he didn't know what Cana had the girls doing and he really didn't care. "Nothing that damn bitch could come up with, could cause me to worry." he stripped off his clothes and got to training. He noticed Juvia was watching him, and seen her take a photo of him doing a new ice make spell. She was always watching him and taking pictures, he really didn't care after the millionth time. Now he was thinking to himself, "How am I going to get a sexy picture of her? she is always wearing that same blue coat and watching me. The underwear won't be an issue she leaves them in my room all the time" He rolled his eyes at the thought. "freaking stalker" and went back to work on his magic.

 

 

Levy hung around with Gajeel and Lily for the rest of the afternoon, watching them train while she waited for her clothes to dry. They sure were taking their sweet ass time too. She had opted to keep her underwear on after realizing that the shirt, even though it was long on her, was still too short to properly cover her when she sat down. It was getting late and the sun was starting to go down, when the clothes were finally dry enough to wear. She gathered them up and excused herself to change. She decided to put her shorts on without her underwear since they were still wet she didn't want a wet outline on her jeans. Pulling the halter over her and tying the shirt top back, she rolled up her underwear in Gajeel's shirt and headed back to the camp.

"Ready to go to the guild?" she asked as she threw her camera over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it will be dark by the time we get back" Lily pointed out. Since Levy was with them it would take longer to get back, they would normally jog back to the guild.

"Shit I didn't even think about that" Levy kicked herself for being so weak.

"Not a problem we will get back in twenty minutes maybe less" Gajeel boasted

"How do you figure that?" Levy stood there with her hip cocked to the side, hands on her hips. "It took me an hour to get here!"

"Yes but you were climbing up hill for one, and for two I wasn't there to carry yer ass." Gajeel threw her over his shoulder before she had a chance to argue with him, and took off running down the mountain.

"Gajeel come on put me down this is uncomfortable!" she protested.

"If I put you down will you allow me to carry you down in a more comfortable way?" He asked, thinking he liked this way better so he could look at her ass, not to mention his hand getting to grab it to keep her up there too. 

"Fine" Levy huffed, it was faster and she was tired. The dip in the cold water made her quite sleepy. Gajeel put her down and bent over so she could climb on his back. 

"Here I'll carry that stuff" He reached out and grabbed the camera and his shirt. She handed it over not thinking about her underwear balled up in the middle of his shirt, and climbed up on to his back.

"Thanks Gajeel" he just nodded and continued his jog back to the guild. His warm skin and soft hair felt nice and soon she found herself falling asleep on his back.

"Lily?"

"yeah?"

"The Shrimp fall asleep back there?" Lily flew over to where Levy had buried her face into Gajeel's mane.

"Yep, fast asleep, I don't blame her, that cold ass water would put anyone in a coma" He laughed

"Yeah I guess so" He stopped running, they could see the town at the base of the hill. "No use in running the rest of the way with her sleeping, minus well walk. Handing Lily the balled up shirt, "Here take this home and grab me clean shirt I'll meet you in town" Lily flew off to their home.

Gajeel enjoyed the walk back to Magnolia. It was quite and relaxing, even with Levy sleeping on his back. She was rather light so it wasn't an issue carrying her.

"Gajeel" Levy's small voice broke the silence.

"Yeah Shrimp?"

"Thanks again for the ride, sorry I fell asleep"

"tch whatever, sorry for throwing you into the water" he laughed thinking about how funny her face looked.

"Are we almost to town?" she pushed her face further into his hair, snuggling against his back, pulling her arms tighter around his shoulders.

"Yeah we're about to the main road now, go back to sleep I'll wake you up before we get to the guild." The feel of her chest pressed up against his back made his heart race.

"No it's ok you can put me down I can walk from here." she yawned and rubbed the sleepy dust out of her eyes.

"ok, if you're sure" He crouched down and she climbed off his back. 

"Where's your shirt? You can't go to the guild half naked, Cana would have a field day with us walking in together looking like that."

"Yeah she would, Lily took the dirty one home and will be back with a clean one shortly" Just then the exceed dropped a black tank top down to him. He pulled it on and smoothed the cloth over his stomach. "Mmm" Levy hummed watching him. 

"You say something Shrimp?" Gajeel looked over at her. She threw her hand over her mouth and pretended another yawn.

"Na, just yawned" Her face felt like it was on fire. The tips of her ears looked sunburned.

The three walked to the guild, Mira had just served Natsu and Lucy when they walked in. She waved at the group. "I'll be over in a minute with dinner" she walked back to the bar.

Levy went to sit with Lucy and Natsu and Gajeel moved to his glooming corner. "Juvia, hasn't seen you smile like that in a long time." Juvia sat down next to her old friend.

"Yeah well, I haven't felt this good in a long time Juvia" he sighed and shook his head before reaching back and pulling his hair back in his headband. 

"Juvia thinks you have feelings for Levy-chan" Juvia pushed the issue

"You may be right but I don't really feel like talking about it right now ok?" He put his bad boy facade back on as he pushed the Rain Woman away. "Go stalk Gray or something"

"Ok, but Juvia..." she went on to protest

"Beat it Juvia" he scowled at her and she went on her way. She knew all too well how Gajeel acted when he was having feelings.

Levy was sitting across the table from Lucy and Natsu, talking to them about the day they had cleaning his house, every now and then glancing over at Gajeel. She seen him scowl at Juvia and then turned back to Lucy when he looked up at her. Mira brought her a dinner plate.

"How was lunch today" she winked

"Oh, It was good, despite getting flipped over Gajeel's head and landing in a freezing stream" she laughed.

"Oh my sounds exciting!" Mira walked away leaving Lucy gawking at a blushing Levy. 

"Levy you have to tell me what happened. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No no no" She waved her hands in front of her "He didn't mean to, I surprised him and he reacted that's all, I wasn't hurt." She stopped talking and started blushing. 

"You snuck up on a dragon slayer?" Natsu looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah he was meditating, it was Lily's idea" 

"He still should have been able to smell and hear you." Natsu pointed out

"Well he..." Gajeel cleared his throat catching Levy's attention. He shook his head telling her not to tell them about the waterfall.

"Any ways we had a fun day." She ended the conversation.

"Levy you're spending the night we have to talk" Lucy narrowed her eyes at her blue haired friend.

"Um...I had some work to do tonight Luce.." She was trying to get out of talking about the last two days with her friend. Her friend loves to meddle. She whispered "help me" to Gajeel knowing he was listening in on their conversation.

Looking up something caught the dragon slayer's eye. Levy was talking to Lucy making excuses on why she couldn't stay the night and she leaned over to the blonde and whispered that she didn't have any undergarments on or with her. Gajeel was looking right at her, under the table he had the perfect view of a very bare Levy. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Damn woman, trying to kill me today!" Levy and Lucy got up to leave, quickly realizing he was supposed to save Levy from a night full of girl talk. He waited until the girls left, giving them a chance to walk before he magically appeared to save her. 

He went to walk out of the guild but was stopped by Natsu. "Hey Gajeel, you got a second I need your advice on something" Natsu was serious, he never asked Gajeel for anything other than to fight.

"Fine but you better make it fast I have to save Levy from your blondie" He started walking after the girls.

"Well that's kinda what I have to talk to you about." Gajeel looked at him sideways "What do you mean" He narrowed his red eyes on the other dragon slayer

"I've been having these feelings, I don't know what they are and they end in me losing control of myself, when I'm alone." He looked down at the ground kicking a can along the cobblestone road.

"And? that's normal dude every guy gets them, you're becoming a man" Gajeel laughed and slapped his back nearly knocking him over.

"But it's worse, not like normal guy urges, there's more, today I couldn't help myself, Lucy was in the shower and I..." He stopped himself and just shook his head.

"Dude you did not peep in on her did you? That's not cool man" Gajeel put his hands behind his head.

"No it's not like that, she was in the shower at my house and I still had the underwear I stole from her room and I used them to, well you know." 

"Oh man that is bad, and with her only a door away." 

"Yeah maybe it's something to do with being a dragon slayer?"

"I don't know man, I haven't had anything like that happen, then again I haven't gotten a pair of Levy's panties yet either" He laughed. "Maybe you should talk to Laxus he knows more than we do about women" 

The boys caught up to the girls right outside of Lucy's apartment. Natsu running over to Lucy and Gajeel wrapping his arm around Levy's shoulders.

"Oi, Shrimp ready to go?" Gajeel looked down at her.

"Hey she's staying her tonight" Lucy protested

"Sorry blondie I promised I'd walk her home tonight." Gajeel gave her a devious smile.

"Fine, breakfast over here in the morning ok Levy?" Lucy made sure her friend knew she was not going to give up till she spilled the beans.

"First thing in the morning I'll be over." Levy waved as she walked with Gajeel towards the dorm. The walked for a while in silence. Until Levy let her curiosity get to her. 

"Gajeel?" She asked as she continued to walk to the dorm.

"Yeah what's up?"

"How did you know that the flower cookies were my favorite?" Caught, Gajeel tried to hide the blush on his face. 

"Lucky guess? They just reminded me of you." He played that real smooth. Gihee he laughed to himself.

"Reminded you of me huh? So you think about me?" Levy was feeling rather bold tonight.

"Well I mean yeah I think about you, I did piss you off pretty bad yesterday" 

"Yeah but you also knew to look for me at the tree first and then the bakery" Covering her mouth she just gave away her secret.

"Did you trail me, Shrimp?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I did, what of it?"

"How did you manage that? I couldn't even smell you" He was shocked by her admission 

"I have my ways Gajeel Redfox, they may not be as good as your shadows but Im small and smart, a deadly combination." She stated proudly

"You got that right Shrimp, I'll have to keep a better eye on you from now on." They reached the gates of Fairy Hills, the both sighed

"Well looks like I owe you one for saving me from Lucy" She rocked back and forth on her heels. 

"Na, plus I got to learn a little more about how devious the Shrimp could be" He chuckled. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, somehow you hid from me for half a day and trailed me without my knowledge and for two..." He pushed her against the wall pressing himself up against the her abdomen. His hand ran up on of her legs and slightly under her cut offs. "You're not wearing any underwear tonight" He whispered in her ear. Backing up he turned and started to walk away. "Night Shrimp"

 

Levy went to her room, and gathered her things to go down to the bath house. Gajeel was perched above her window again. She opened the window and her scent hit him hard. "Damn she smells so good." His pants started to get tight. "what the hell? This is the third time today"   
Levy cursed him under her breath as she slammed draws and doors around her room. "Does he even know what he does to me. Gah he's such an ass." A pile of books by her bed falls over as she rips the towel off of her bedpost. "Son of a Bitch" She storms out of her room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Someone is frustrated, what the hell did you do Gajeel" Lily floated down to where he was perched. 

"I may have noticed she wasn't wearing underwear at the guild, and I may have told her about it in a seductive way before I left" 

"She's going to kill you"

"Gihee, she's gotta catch me first"

"I think you are enjoying this game way too much Gajeel"

"Cana sure has that effect on people, bring out the inner pervert in us all" 

"So you got your photo, what is the second part of the quest?"

"Ugh.... you don't even want to know Lily" 

"That bad?"

"Yeah I have to sneak in there and grab a pair of sexy underwear"

"You've got to be kidding, you cant do that, Levy trusts you, if you do this and get caught she will never forgive you."

"Yeah I know."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know yet. Go home I'll figure it out, dont need to drag you into this."

"be careful, you know Erza lives next door if Levy catches you and screams..."

"Yeah i know I’d be dead"

 

Gajeel lays back on the roof, looking up at moon. "It's probably better if I go in after she is asleep, she's a heavy sleeper after all." Gajeel closes his eye and drifts into a light sleep. Levy came back to her room in a towel, deciding to dress in her room instead of the stuffy bath house. "I still can't believe that man" she drops her towel and gets her clothes out. She picked out a pair of blue laced underwear with skulls in the design. "Fucking ass hole seriously who does he think he is? I could have melted into a puddle right there!" she moaned in frustration as she pulled on her undergarments. "It's pretty warm tonight and there's a good breeze, these will do tonight" she laid down on the bed reaching for one of the books Cana suggested to her. She looked over the cover of the book and shook her head. "Nothing but porn in book form" she gently tossed it back into the pile on the floor. It slid to a stop after hitting her camera. "Oh yeah the pictures." She grabbed her camera and turned it on.

"OH MY GODS" Gajeel sat up, startled. "Damn I fell asleep, wait that was Levy" Her room was mostly dark except for the faint glow of her bathroom light and the light of her camera screen. "Gihee she must have found my picture"

"That freaking cat, I need to make sure to get him a present tomorrow this is golden" Levy looked at the naked picture of Gajeel. His body tight, and mist from the waterfall all around him. "Hmm... he really is one hot man!" She sat back on the bed looking at the photo in more detail, zooming in on his ass and following the lines of his body. Every chiseled muscle. 

Gajeel, laid down on his stomach, slowly leaning over the awning and peeked in on her, hoping to get a good look at her face. It was sure to be a new shade of red. She was good at inventing new colors. He was not prepared for what he seen. Levy was laid out on her bed, her left hand cupping her breast, her right was between her legs, rubbing herself through her underwear. "Shit, Shrimp" He sat up "Fuck, I was not expecting that from her, she is not just some innocent girl after all." He leaned back over, looking in on her again. She had slipped her hand under the band on the lace underwear and was moaning softly. Gajeel felt his pants grown tighter, "Damn it not again" Just then the smell of her arousal hit him "Fuck Levy" he moaned too as he found himself rubbing his stiff member.

Levy couldn't believe she was doing this, window open and thinking about him. "Gajeel" she moaned softly as the heat started to pool in her middle. "mmm" she looked over at the photo again as she felt a surge of pleasure wash over her. 

Gajeel, up on the roof heard every moan she made, further exciting him. "Damn this must be what that pink haired loser was talking about" He needed more, he couldn't control himself any more, turning in to a shadow he let himself down in to her room, heading straight to where her bathroom was, it was cracked just a bit but the towel she discarded early created a shadow that let him glide unnoticed into that small space. Once in the room he stood near the door so he could watch as she pleasured herself.

Levy had no idea she had an audience as she kicked off her underwear and continued. Her moans growing louder as she came closer to her climax. She pushed a finger in side and let another moan escape. " Gajeel" she whispered in to the dark room. Suddenly her climax hit, pleasure consumed her as the heat wash over her body. Moaning louder with each pulse as her body caved in on itself. Panting and tired she pulled the covers up over her and went to sleep.

Gajeel was watching her from the bathroom, each moan she let out sent electric shocks down to his throbbing dick. He couldn't control the urge any long and released it from it's cage. Gripping it hard, he started to stroke, slowly at first but as Levy's panting and moaning became more erratic, his pace quickened. He moaned with her, she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy with herself. Gajeel watched as she fingered herself. Hearing his name on her lips as she reached her peak, he came with her. "Fuck Levy look what you do to me!" He cursed himself for acting just like the pink haired fire breather. He looked out of the bathroom to see Levy had covered up and fell asleep. "Gihee, wore your self out did ya Shrimp?" He cleaned off his hand and threw the toilet paper in to the waste bin by the toilet. Satisfied she was in a deep sleep he walked out into the room, standing over her as she slept. Taking a deep breath, breathing her in, he could smell her orgasm. It was musty yet sweet. It invaded his mind. "Fuck I have to get out of here before the damn dragon takes over." He walked around her bed and went to leave. Her blue panties caught his eye, reaching down he picked them up inspecting the design, "Sexy Shrimp, skulls are a nice touch" He stuffed them in to his pocket as he jumped out the window and walked home.

"Took you long enough Gajeel I was starting to wonder if you were caught" Lily kicked at the dragon's boots. 

"Gihee" The slayer just laughed at his companion.

"What's so funny? Did you get them?"

"Oh I got them" He held up the underwear "And a whole lot more"

"Gajeel you didn't!" Lily looked shocked.

"Oh no not that... yet" He smirked

"Then?" Lily was curious as to why his friend was is such a good mood.

"I got a show" he walked to his room and shut the door. falling on to the mattress with a loud thud, the iron dragon slayer passed out, still holding on to Levy's underwear. 

 

Levy met Lucy at her house that morning, Natsu had already left for the guild, after Lucy kicked him out. Lucy had already had breakfast made and coffee steaming from two mugs.

"Alright spill it and you better not leave any details out." Lucy was not playing around, Levy has kept her in the dark for two whole days now. Levy spills all the details about how she followed Gajeel around town, the cookies he brought her, her little reading nook, the waterfall and wearing his shirt.

"OH SHIT" Levy remembered that she left her underwear wrapped in his shirt that Lily took home.

"What is it?" Lucy looked at her friend concerned. 

"Oh Lucy I cant believe how stupid I've become. That damn man and his good looks and charm has left me dumbfounded." She explains, to Lucy's excitement, about the underwear, and him finding out about her going commando last night at the guild. She turned red and even told her about her little fantasy last night.

"Levy you have to let me see that photo" Lucy was practically jumping out of her skin. "I cant believe Miss McGarden has turned into such a bad ass who would have thought" She sat there proudly as Levy showed Lucy all the pictures she took. 

"None of these are embarrassing though, you have more work to do and we only have two more days." 

"I know, and I doubt I'll be able to sneak up on him again"

"Why not? You have that new spell that you have been working on"

"Yeah but it only masks my scent, it does nothing to hide me if he sees me"

"I'm sure you will find something"

"I hope so" Levy takes her plate to the sink, "Let's get to the guild, I need to turn in these photos"

 

At the guild Cana called for both teams to be present for an announcement. "Alright girls are still in the lead, but the boys are slowly catching up. Today we will be taking this game to the beach, everyone, including you ice boy, will be participating.

After her announcement she kept the boys back, stating that the girls can present their quest items at the beach. "Alright what do yall got?" Gray presented Juvia's underwear, and Natsu reluctantly handed over Lucy's after he spent all morning washing them. All the guys looked at Gajeel, he had yet to bring anything in. "Well Gajeel? You got something or do I need to punish you?" Cana gave him a threatening look. 

"I got both, but I'd rather give them to you without the gawkers" Gajeel didn't like the thought of the other men looking at her naked.

"Awe come on Gajeel, it's not like she's got huge tits like the other girls."

"Shut up, it's not about that and you know it Laxus"

"Whatever pussy, Im going to pack for the beach, later losers."

"Asshole. I'm off too, come on Natsu let's go" Gray grabbed the man by the scarf

"Not the scarf ice for brains"

"Alright they're gone now let's see what little Levy is working with" Cana gave him a devilish look.

"Look I'll hand them over but if she finds out about this and hates me I'm coming after you, ya hear me?" He growled at her, showing his long fangs

"Honest I won't let her know, you really like her don't you?"

"More than you would ever know witch. Here." He shoved the two pictures at Cana. "I took two because one I think is sexy and the other one is what I knew you were looking for" he looked away as he handed them over.

"Gajeel this one of Levy reading is beautiful, how did you get it?" Cana was amazed. Mira slid up to the two mages and Gajeel grabbed them back quickly.

"Now Gajeel, I won't tell Levy, let me see this beautiful photo, it's not everyday Cana gets all giddy like that" she held out her hand.

"Fine, but you don't get to see the other one, it's for the quest" He handed it over to Mira.

"My Gods, Mavis is she beautiful. You made her look like a real fairy!" Mira gasped

"I didn't do anything, I just seen her sitting there and she looked so damn good I had to take the photo, now can I please have it back?"

"Even using manners, boy are you in trouble." Cana teased him 

"Now go away Mira, me and Cana have one more thing to discus."

"OOOO do we now?" Cana sat up, eyes hungry for more.

"I got the other item too" and he slid her a brown envelope. "Make sure I get those back so I can slip them back to her room" He blushed as Cana gasped. 

"Who knew that she would be so bad!" Cana whispered. "Alright don't tell the other guys but you just tied this game up Gajeel" 

"Gihee, remember if you squeal on me, you're dead." He wasn't playing.

 

 

All the girls left to pack, Cana arranged for them to stay overnight at the beach house. "Something seems fishy about this Lucy, Cana arranging for us to stay the night, that just screams trap all over it."

"Yeah but it's a great opportunity for you to get the last picture of Gajeel"

"I guess you're right, say Lucy where did you get that cute top?'

"Oh it's one of Natsu's he gave it to me when I had to shower over at his house."

"You showered at Natsu's that's pretty bold Lucy."

"He's too innocent to do anything Levy, come on do you really see him doing something to me?"

"I guess not"

"Then again, I have noticed a pair of my underwear missing" Lucy rubbed her chin.

"You too?" Levy looked surprised.

"You mean you're missing a pair too?"

"Yeah, they are part of a set, I kinda bought them to wear when I'm around Gajeel" she blushed, playing with the strap to her bag.

"Oh well well, Levy is living life on the edge now" 

"Juvia wants to see the undies, Juvia has known Gajeel for years, I can tell you if he'd like them"

"Juvia, I don't know if that would be a good idea, I really don't want him to know I got them just for him, its embarrassing just mentioning it"

"Juvia won't tell, promise. Juvia respects other girls' privacy" Juvia looked at Levy with wide eyes begging to see them.

"Fine, but I dont have the underwear they are missing but they match this" She handed Juvia the bra.

"Oh my Levy, Juvia blushes for you, Gajeel will die when he sees you in these, they are perfect" Juvia fans herself handing the undergarment back to Levy.

"Shit here's they guys quick shove it back in your bag!" Lucy helps shove it back in to the pack, leaving a small portion exposed. She was being devious, trying to hook her friend up.

"Alright everyone is here let's go, get checked in" Cana walked to the front desk and handed everyone their keys, "Alright girls before you go to the rooms lets see what you brought me" Lucy presented the picture of Natsu in the maid outfit and Levy handed over the very steamy picture of Gajeel. "Levy how did you get this photo?" 

"Well I didn't actually take it, Lily did, he went to grab my camera before Gajeel seen the other pictures I ended up taking, and he snapped it for me." She blushed. "If it doesn't count I have the others I can turn in when I get back to the dorms."

"Oh no this will do. Exceed help counts just like magic, even if it's someone else's cat" she took the picture and pushed it in to her shirt. "safe keeping, good job Levy." she winked at the mage before heading to her room.

Levy headed to her room, "I wonder who I got bunked with next door?" Cana mentioned that each room would be connected by bathroom, it was the only deal she could get without bunking everyone in a couple's room. She entered her room and dropped her bags. "I'm ready to go swimming today has been much to hot and I need to relax this stupid game is killing me" She went to change in the bathroom. 

Gajeel had just gotten to his room, he took the stairs because elevators made him sick. Placing his bag on the ground he went to change in the bathroom unaware that there was a little blue haired shrimp already in there. He opened the door to the bathroom and shocked slammed it closed as quickly as he opened it. "Shit sorry Shrimp, Oi wait what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Your bathroom?" Levy yelled from behind the door. "You didn't know that the rooms were connected?"

"No how would I know, no one tells me these things"

"What all did you see Gajeel?"

"Nothing honest I swear" Gajeel lied out of his teeth, he had seen her topless. 

"You're a horrible liar idiot" Levy quickly finished putting on her bikini. Opening the door on his side of the room.

"Honest Levy, I'm sorry I didn't know." He was backing up as she stomped over to him. 

"Fine but I better not catch you peeking on me later when I'm in the shower perv."

"Fine!" Gajeel glared at her. It took a minute for him to realize she had gotten a new swimsuit than the one she used at the guild. "I like your swimsuit Shrimp"

"Thanks" She stormed out of the room slamming the bathroom door behind her."Man this overnight trip is going to be the death of me with her next door." Gajeel slipped out of his boxers and changed to his swim trunks. "Gihee, we totally match" He looked down at his black trunks, littered with small metal studs and a skull on one leg. 

 

 

At the beach the boys took to the water as the girls laid out in the sun. "Levy did you match Gajeel on purpose?" Cana asked as she laid down next to the girl.

"No, I just picked out something I liked and well this is what called to me that day." 

"He must have been on your mind then." Cana closed her eyes. 

"Yeah maybe" Levy closed her eyes as well.

"You two are gonna get burned if you sleep any longer" Lucy came out of the water and laid out on the towel next to Levy.

"Time to flip then" both Cana and Levy rolled to their backs to get sun on that side of their bodies. Natsu ran up to Lucy shaking water all over the girls.

"Hey Lucy why did you leave the water, we were having fun."

"Y'all were having fun, I was getting tossed around like a beach ball"

"Hey Levy why don't you come in the water then? You would make a better ball than Lucy"

"No thanks I'll pass."

"No fun, lets play a game then, the guys are bored"

"Go build a sand castle Natsu, let us get a tan, then we will play."

"Give us thirty minutes and I'll set up a game of volleyball" Mira smiled at Natsu and he ran off to tell the guys.

"Mira, don't encourage him!" Lucy scolded her. "Now they will never leave us alone"

The boys went about making half ass sand castle in the sand, Elfman, Bickslow and Laxus decided to lay out with the girls.

"Tan's are manly" Elfman spread out his towel next to Ever.

Mira set up teams for volleyball. Levy, Gajeel, Evergreen, Elfman, Gray and Juvia against Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Bickslow, Laxus and Mira. Cana was referee. The teams were pretty evenly matched. Gajeel launched the ball and hit Natsu in the face, ending the game with a brawl. Levy used her script magic to bind some of the men up while Lucy used Loke and Virgo to subdue the others still fighting. It took them a good hour to get them to all stop. Cana was knocked out in the process so they didn't even get to find out who won.

Back in the rooms Lucy was busy bandaging up a beaten Natsu. "Honestly Natsu, Gajeel didn't mean to peg you in the face with the ball, you could have served it back without starting a fight"

"He started it Luce, he aimed right for my head you saw him" Natsu argued back.

"Stop moving or it's going to hurt worse. It's bad enough that yall started a fight but you had to drag us into it too? Look at this bruise it will take a week to get it to go away!" She stood in front of Natsu, sitting on the bed front of her and showed him the bruise on her side, it was pretty bad, any higher and she could have easily broken a rib. She was wrapping his head in a bandage when he reached out and brushed the skin around the bruise. 

"Im sorry Luce you know how the guys are when we fight, really I didn't mean to hit you" He placed his hand on her hip and laid his head on her stomach. 

"Natsu what are you doing?" He has never touched her so gently before. His touch was soft and caused her heart to flutter.

"I don't know Luce, something has changed and I don't know what to do about it, I'm all mixed up." He pulled her closer. "Ever since we kissed my brain has been in a haze." 

"Natsu, it was just Cana being stupid. I know you didn't mean anything by it, we were just playing a game." She looked down at the fire dragon nuzzling her mid section. "I know you didn't mean to hit me either, I've gotten use to the normal bruise here and there, I'm a big tough girl I can handle it." She brushed his hair back with her hand, Natsu started to growl. "Natsu?" Natsu was losing control, he pushed his face farther in to her skin and nipped at her flesh. "Ow Natsu, what the fuck was that" He pushed her away running back to his room. "Im sorry Lucy something isn't right, just stay away from me ok?" He slammed the door behind him and locked it. 

"Fuck Natsu what are you doing?" He hit himself in the head "Stupid dragon." He slumped on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. 

"Natsu?" Lucy knocked on his door. "Natsu please talk to me, I'm not mad at you, I just want to help you." Lucy begged him to open the door but he didnt move. "Natsu I'm going to get Gajeel, just hang on ok?" 

 

 

Levy had taken Gajeel back to his room, "Gajeel, did you have to start a fight with Natsu?" She pushed him on the bed.

"A little pushy today aren't ya Shrimp?" Gajeel teased.

"Hell yes I’m pushy, first you walk in on me topless, then you caused a fight in which the girls had to break up, and in doing do I’m the one that gets punched by Elfman trying to get you off of Natsu!" Levy smacks him in the head. "Just look at my arm Gajeel, I'll have to have it covered for a week. At least Lucy was lucky enough to get it in the side she can cover that up and not look like a mummy"

"I know I'm sorry, I'll make sure to beat Elfman for hitting you" 

"Gah it's like you're not even listening. No more fighting this was supposed to be a relaxing trip and instead I'm more stressed out that when I left. Cana's damn game is going to drive us all crazy" Levy grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out some bandages. 

"Levy I'm fine I don't need you to clean me up." He put his hand over hers, and tried to take the bandages from her. "Let me take care of your arm" 

"Fine, but then I'm cleaning that cut on your head" She stands in front of him and lifts her arm for Gajeel to look at.

"Shit Elfman got you good. It's pretty swollen, does it feel broken?" He started wrapping the bandage around her arm.

"No it's fine just sore I can move it just fine. Plus I got him back I dropped a brick on his head" She laughed

"Cold, Lev real cold, Gihee I'm rubbing off on you" 

"Don't sound so proud of yourself dummy. It's your fault I got hurt remember"

"Yeah, yeah. Lily is going to kick my ass for that too"

"Oh, and why would he do that?"

"Because Lev we care about you and don't want you getting hurt" Lowering his face so she cant see the blush on his face he reaches for the tape.

"I like the new nick name Gajeel" she leans in to him a little, her chest close to his face. He tries not to notice as he finished up her arm. 

"All done." 

"Thanks your turn." She grabs his chin and brings it up to get a look at the gash on his forehead. "I'm going to have to clean it first. It's going to sting."

"Have you met me? I can take a little sting" 

"All right but I warned you" She grabs the antiseptic spray and some gauze. Spraying it on to the gash. Gajeel grabbed her hips while she rubs the gauze over the cut. "You ok Gajeel?"

"Mhmm" She sprays more on the cut and he digs his nails in farther. Levy lets out a small moan. He tightened his grip a little more at that, enjoying the feel of her skin against his hands. 

"Gajeel? You sure you're ok your nails are starting to dig in" 

"Shit" He pulled his hands back and sees the little indents in her skin. "I didn't mean to"

"Its ok, told you it would sting though" she laughed "All done" she goes to turn and put the kit back in the bathroom but is stopped by a hand on her wrist. Gajeel pulled her back to him, almost falling on top of him. "Gajeel what are you..." she stopped talking when his lips brushed hers. 

"Levy?" her heart leapt up into her throat and she swallowed hard licking her bottom lip.

"Yeah" she whispered as she stuffed her heart back down in her chest.

"I...." there was a frantic knock at the door. "GAJEEL" It was Lucy. Levy and Gajeel jumped up and opened the door. 

"Lucy what's wrong" Levy brought her in the room. 

"Something is wrong with Natsu, I didn't know who else to get he's acting strange and he bit me!" Lucy started to cry.

"He bit you?" Gajeel looked at the blonde crying in to Levy's arms. 

"Yeah see?" She showed him the bite mark on her stomach. "He did that and then pushed me away and locked himself in his room he wont answer, he told me to stay away from him and something wasn’t right." 

"Not good stay here I'll go handle it"

"Gajeel what's going on?" 

"I'll tell you after I get back right now I need to go fix Natsu"

 

 

Gajeel knocked on the salamander's door. "Hey Natsu, its me, come on man Lucy is freaking out. Let me in." He beat on the door again. "Natsu, I'm not going away I'll eat the lock off the door if I have to!" He heard movement in the room and the door lock click. He opened the door and locked it behind him.

"Dude you bit Lucy?"

"I don't know what happened she was patching me up and scolding me for hitting her during the fight, I didn't mean to hit her. The bruise was bad and I touched her skin and then my head started to get fuzzy. I don't know I felt dizzy and the next thing I know she yelled at me and I realized I bit her." He pushed his head back in the arms and sank back to floor. 

"Shit man we need to figure this shit out, I had the same problem just the other day with Levy. This is definitely a dragon slayer problem" He rubbed his chin and paced the floor for a minute. "Hang on ok I'll be right back."

Gajeel went down the hall to where Laxus was staying. He bangged on the door for a minute before he answered half dressed. "Dude what the fuck do you want I'm in the middle of something!" Gajeel heard Mira giggle in the room. 

"Look Im sure you are having a great time with Mira but we have a huge dragon slayer problem and its not just me. Natsu bit Lucy, and he won't leave his room, I don't know what to do, I need your help."

"Laxus what's going on?" Mira walked over and wrapped an arm around his middle. 

"Mira I got to go, sorry I won't be long promise." 

"Awe really?"

"Yeah its a dragon slayer thing" He grabbed his coat and closed the door. "Alright let's go fix stupid"

The two dragon slayers sit on the floor next to Natsu and he tells them all the crap that has happened over the last few days. "Damn Cana, this is all her fault, her stupid games are the reason for this shit." Laxus shook his head. "Alright look you two do you know anything about dragon slayer mating?"

"Uhhhh, mating? I thought it would be just like any other female, male relationship." Gajeel rubbed his head.

"No idiot, its much more complicated than that, especially since you both are first generation dragon slayer. I got off lucky, I can sleep around all I want, you two are screwed." both sit there for a minute waiting for him to continue. "Ok look, I take it yall are both clueless, thanks to Cana forcing Natsu to make out with Lucy, it jump started his mating hormones. Natsu, you're going crazy because your body is acting on instinct. You need to talk to Lucy about how you feel and find out if she wants the same before you end up doing something stupid and illegal."

"Laxus, I cant even be in the same room as her right now, I'm fighting it as hard as I can now." 

"Then we need to send Lucy back to the guild tonight."

"Ok and what about me?" 

"You seem to have a better handle on your instincts, but the same goes for you, either tell Levy about it or stay away from her got it?" 

"Ok so we should send both Levy and Lucy back to the guild tonight then." Gajeel agreed with Laxus, "I'll go talk to the girls then" Gajeel gets up to leave, followed by Laxus.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to what I was doing" Laxus walks down the hall back to Mira's room. Gajeel went up stairs to where Lucy and Levy were waiting. He enters the room and both girls are playing cards on the bed. 

"Yall need to pack your stuff and go back to the guild tonight" He stomps off to the bathroom, to collect his thoughts, slamming the door behind him. A knock on the door interrupts him, pressing on the bridge of his nose he curses under his breath " WHAT?"

"Gajeel, can I come in a minute?" 

"Fine" Levy enters the small bathroom where she finds Gajeel leaning his head against the mirror. "What's going on Gajeel? Is Natsu ok?"

"Yeah he's fine in a sense, but seriously Levy you and her need ta leave tonight. It's not really my place to tell you what is going on with Natsu that is something him and Lucy have to talk about."

"Ok I understand that but why do I have to go to?" She rested a hand on his back and let the other pull his arm to turn him towards her.

"You have to leave Lev, because if you dont, what's happening to him will start happening to me too."

"What are you saying?"

"Yer smart Levy, you will probably have it figured out before you even make it home." She wrapped her arms around him and brought herself closer to his chest. 

"If I can help you, please Gajeel, let me. I just need to know what's going on" He leaned in to her, resting his head on her forehead and breathing in her scent. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. 

"Levy, I can't be this close to you right now, dragon slayers are different, and sometimes our instincts take over. Neither me nor Natsu want to hurt people we care about. Please understand and leave" He pressed himself harder into her body. "Even now I can feel myself slipping you need to...." Levy pressed her lips to his, biting at his bottom lip. Gajeel let out a moan and kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gajeel started to feel dizzy he couldn't think his breath was labored and he was growing hard. Levy pulled his hair as she kissed him again. He pushed his waist in to Levy's and she gasped feeling him hard between her legs. "Levy, you need to leave, I cant hold it back anymore. LEAVE NOW!" He pushed her out of the bathroom door in to her room, locking the door behind him. He stormed out of the bathroom in to his room. "Lucy, Levy went to pack to head back to Magnolia, go do the same, dont bother Natsu right now, when we get back tomorrow he'll explain now GO!" He pushed her out of the room locking his door behind her as well. "FUCK" he roared slinging the cards off the bed. He started destroying the room. 

Levy could hear him trashing the room next door, she didn't understand what was going on. "I'm sure there is a book back in the guild library that can help me understand, I just wish I could help my friends" She felt the tears burning her eyes, as she packed all her stuff back in her bag to head back home. She stopped by his door before she went down stairs to collect Lucy. She could still hear him tearing up the room, she placed a hand on his door before she walked to the elevator. " I wish I could help you" the elevator dinged, the doors opened and she stepped in.

 

 

Lucy went to pack her bag. She didn't want to leave she was worried about Natsu. Something definitely was wrong but Gajeel wouldn't elaborate on what was going on. Lucy was pretty sure she had a clue but honestly she didn't want to think about it. She mindless threw her clothes in her bag and threw on a shirt over her swimsuit top and headed out her door. Knocking on Natsu's door before she left.

"Natsu it’s ok if you don't want to answer just listen, I'm not mad at you, I'm worried. You are my best friend and my partner, you can talk to me about anything. I'm heading back to the guild, when you're ready to talk you know where to find me" She wanted to say more but it would only complicate things more. She found herself liking him as much more than a friend but she kept pushing the thought way. 

"Ready to go Luce?" Levy stepped out of the elevator. 

"Yeah let's go" She placed her forehead on the door. "I love you, you idiot" she whispered softly. 

"If we leave now we can make it back before it gets dark, Lucy." 

"Yeah, wanna have a sleepover? I don't really feel like being alone tonight."

"Of course Luce, I don't really feel like being alone either."

"Do you think Cana will punish up for screwing up her game for the rest of today and probably tomorrow?"

"Gods I hope not, it's not like we have much choice in the matter, Gajeel pretty much kicked us out."

"Yeah what was that all about?" 

"I don't know but I want to look for something in the guild library before we crash at your house. Shit I forgot my camera in the hotel. I'll be right back" Levy ran back in to the hotel, and up the stairs.

Gajeel, had pretty much ripped up everything he could in the room, he looked around once he calmed down enough to see straight. "Fuck, Cana is going to be pissed when she see the bill for this place, then again this is all her fucking fault" He started to pick up the trash and put it in a waste basked in the bathroom. Unlocking the door on the other side, Gajeel looked in the adjoining room to make sure Levy was gone. "Good, at least she listens when it counts." He headed back to the room to pick up the clothing he threw everywhere. He picked up a shirt and a pair of black panties with a tiny pink bow fell to the floor. "What is this?" he bent over to pick up the underwear off the floor. He looked at the shirt he was holding in his other hand, "This is the one Levy wore the other day, why is it here, and with her underwear wrapped in it" Then he realized why she was going commando the other day. "Well that makes sense now." He threw the underwear on the bed and finished cleaning the room up. After he was done he turned down the lights in the room and decided to try to sleep off his frustrations. He slipped of his pants, his shirt was already torn off into two pieces on the floor, it being the first thing he tore up, and flopped onto the bed. His head laying next to where he had thrown the underwear. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he kept smelling her. Her scent was all over the bed. "Shit I can't get any relief from this woman!" He put his hand down to push himself off of the bed, his hand landing on top of the panties. "Oh yeah that's why I could smell her, I forgot these were on the bed" he held them up in the dim light of the room, looking them over and admiring the small details. There were small rhinestones that decorated the waistband, that looked like flecks of metal and the pink bow right under the band dead center, was a cute little touch. "Man I’d love to see her tight little ass and these one day" He laid back down on the bed "Gah Gajeel you need to stop thinking like that, you're going to wind up like Natsu and end up biting Levy" But the thought of Levy wearing the underwear was too much, coupled with the kiss they shared not but ten minutes ago, his dick started to throb and he couldn't help but pull his boxers down, letting it spring free, already a the full and ready. " Fuck it, it's either this or suffer" He wrapped the underwear around his member and started stroking himself. 

Levy got to the top of the stairs, catching her breath as she walked back to her room, she walked past Gajeel's door, she noticed that the hallway was quiet. "He must have finished his tantrum" she opened her door and grabbed her camera. Noticing her side of the bathroom door was open she decided to check on him. As she got closer to her bathroom door she could hear groans from his side of the door. "Maybe I should just go" Then a loud moan came from the room. "Na I want to see him, Solid Script SCENT DISPEL" she cast her magic on herself. She reached for the handle of the door, "Wait he's got great senses, Solid Script SILENCE" she casted that on the door and the handle. Gently and slowly she opened the door. 

Gajeel was losing control as he started to reach his peak. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. With each stroke, electric running through his system. The hairs on his arms stood on end as goose bumps ran up and down his body. Levy looked on watching him. Realizing she caught him in an embarrassing position she snapped a few quick pictures, the room was dark so you couldn't exactly see much but you could tell what was going on. "Mmmmm Levy" he moaned his pace quickening bringing him to climax, he roared at his release. "Stupid game" He panted " Stupid hormones" he tossed the underwear covered in cum towards the bathroom. Startling Levy, she let out a small gasp escaping when she noticed that they were her underwear from the other day. "Shit what if he heard me!" she started internally freaking. The bed squeaked and then she heard a the sheets moving. She stayed frozen for another minute, relaxing after she heard him start to snore. Running out of the room, down the stairs and back to Lucy.

"Oh my gods what took so long I've been here waiting ten minutes, What happened you look pale." Lucy looked at her friend.

"Gajeel" She was panting, gasping trying to catch her breath. "He found my underwear I left in his shirt"

"And? I'm sure he has seen plenty of girls underwear big deal" 

"No that's not it" she still couldn't catch her breath, she handed her the camera.

"No fucking way Levy!" Lucy looked shocked as she stared at her friend.

"We need to get to the guild and find that book" She took a deep breath again before wrapping her arm around Lucy's and dragging her down the road towards Magnolia. It was about a 45 minute walk to the guild from the beach resort. They walked in and went straight for the guild library.

"Ok Levy what exactly are we looking for?"

"I recall a book I seen, before Gajeel came to the guild, that had a dragon on it." She shuffled some books around. "It's big, like really big, and dark red. I didn't read it at the time because I didn’t have a clue how to, but Gajeel knew the language and I have been learning, not fluent in it yet but I think I can muddle through."

"Ok but why do we need this book?" 

"Gajeel said something about what was happening to Natsu is starting to happen to him, then in his room he mumbled about hormones, I think this book might tell us what's going on."

They spent an hour looking for the book with no luck, "Levy I'm going to go get us something to eat ok?"

"Mhmm" she nodded as she kept looking through the piles of books. Lucy went up stairs to the bar, grabbed two plates and brought them back down just as Levy pulled a huge book from under a large stack. The crash shook the whole floor. Popping up and dusting herself off raised it above her head. "FOUND IT"

"Good now let's eat and go back to my place, I could use a stiff drink." 

Lucy drank herself stupid as she waited for Levy to translate something of use to them. Scribbling notes at breakneck speeds, Levy was half way through the book in a few hours. She was making a lot of progress and learned alot about dragon anatomy and some things she didn't know about dragon slayer magic and how the body converts their special element to magical energy.

"AH Lucy I found something!" Levy looked over a Lucy, she was already passed out on the bed. Looking at the clock she realised it was already late into the night or early in the morning. "Maybe I'll just go to bed now, I've been at it for hours now, I can translate this particular chapter tomorrow and tell Lucy once she's sober." She placed her notes in the book and closed it, tracing a finger over the dragon on the cover. She laid on the bed next to her snoring friend and soon fell asleep.

 

In the morning the remainder of the group at the beach went out for breakfast. Natsu and Gajeel free from the spell the girls had over them the night before, joined the group at the cafe. Cana was the last to join the group, recovering from a concussion from the day before. "Alright, everyone today is the last day to complete your quests, tomorrow morning I expect everyone to turn in their items." Rubbing her head, Cana looks around the table, "Gray, Juvia and Levy, you still haven't completed your assignments" She looked around the table again, "Where is Lucy and Levy?" Gajeel and Natsu wouldn't make eye contact with her, instead opting to push their food around on their plates. Gajeel felt like shit for kicking the girls out last night, just when him and Levy were starting to get somewhere. Natsu still couldn't believe that after he hit his friend yesterday that he caused even more hurt by biting her. He thought that she would never want to see him again, even though he knew he couldn't control it.

"Cana can I talk to you for a minute" Laxus looked around at the table " Alone" He got up from the table and walked outside. Cana followed him. As soon as they were both out side, he walked to the alley beside the cafe. "Ok Laxus what is this about?" Laxus grabbed Cana by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall of the cafe. "What the hell Laxus that hurts" She squirmed in his grasp.

"Cana this will be the only time I tell you this and you better listen good ya hear?"she stopped trying to get out of his hands and nodded. "These last two games have gone to far and you need to stop. It’s all fine and well when its normal mages but not us dragon slayers understand me?"

"What are you talking about Laxus? Everyone is having fun, Natsu even got to kiss Lucy!"

"Have you seen Natsu today? or Gajeel? they are miserable and do you know why that is?" Laxus tightened his hold on the mage's shoulder.

"Ow, I didn't notice anything, they aren't having fun? Where did the girls go?"

"The girls had to leave last night, because of your stupid game, it jump started Natsu and Gajeel's mating instincts, and Natsu bit Lucy last night. That's a big thing for a dragon slayer, especially those two idiots" 

"Oh shit" Laxus let go of her shoulder and she dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah oh shit" Laxus crossed his arms and glared down at her "Need I remind you what happened when I went through it?" He pointed to the scar over his eye. "If you thought mine was bad think again, they are first generations, the real fucking deal Cana, you really fucked up this time."

"Shit Master is going to kill me, he was barely able to stop you!" 

"No shit, we need to keep those two here as long as we can, I have to go back to the guild and take care of some shit."

Cana walked back in to the cafe and didn't say a thing to anyone. "Shit how could I be so stupid, I didnt even think about what would happen. Laxus nearly killed the girl he was dating when his instincts took over, Levy and Lucy aren't strong enough to deal with that. Master really is going to kill me"

"Cana?" Mira had her hand Cana's shoulder, she winced at the touch, Laxus didn't go easy on her. Mira nodded to her, letting her know she knew about what was going on. "Lets go to the beach and just have a good day ok?" She gave the now very sober mage a small smile.

"Yeah, and then we can go shopping!" Cana perked up "Alright everyone let's get in some beach time in, we can hit the shops before lunch and head home after. Have fun" She got up and waved as her and Mira went to change


	2. part 2

Back in Magnolia the blonde and bluenett were just waking up. Lucy was up first. Walking over to the bathroom she looked in the mirror. "Shit I drank way too much last night." she splashed water on her face, inhaling sharply when a twinge of pain hit her in the side. Lifting up her shirt she looked at the bruise plastered on her right side, gently touching around the blackened areas. "Man Natus got me good this time" She let her hand trail down the discolored skin to where he had bit her, it was slightly discolored, red welts where his teeth met her skin, small scabs where his fangs broke her skin. "It really didn't hurt just surprised me" she traced over the welts, "I hope he is ok"

"Lucy" Levy called out, she stretched out on the bed, popping her joints that were stiff from the position she was reading in last night. 

"I'm in the bathroom, was going to take a quick shower, mind making the coffee this morning I could use some"

"Sure Luce, hung over?"

"Yep and then some. Natsu's fist did a number on my side, I didn't sleep well because of it" Levy got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Let me take a look" She opened the door and looked at a disheveled Lucy "Damn that's worse that the one Elfman left on my arm, you look like crap, get in the shower, I'll make breakfast too" Lucy jumped in the shower while Levy went to work in the kitchen. Food and coffee were done and sitting on the table cooling, Lucy was still in the shower, figuring it would still be a while before Lucy staggered out of the bathroom Levy sat down to look at the chapter she left off on the night before. Looking at the dragonic symbols in front of her with well rested eyes she read the first line. ' Chapter Seven: Dragon and Dragon Slayer Mating' "Hmm, I really don't know if this will have the answers but the way they were acting and Gajeel's mention of hormones it kinda makes sense" She rubbed her chin deciding whether or not to read this chapter. Making her mind up she grabbed her notes and quill and started reading. She didn't notice that Lucy had already gotten out of the shower, dressed and was standing over her drinking her coffee. 

Looking over Levy she could read some of the notes she had already scribbled out last night, some of it was just dribble, while other items were of more interest. Levy made a few sketches of dragon slayer's muscles and how a diagram about how they could eat elements like fire and iron. Levy finished filling the paper she was writing on and placed it on top of the pile Lucy was looking at, and continued on like she was the only one in the room. Lucy picked up the worn looking paper, looking at Levy and then back at the paper...

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled startling Levy.

"Oh Lucy I didn't even hear you turn off the water, what's wrong?" Looking up at her friend holding a piece of her notes.

"Levy is this real? I mean are you even reading what you write down?" Lucy was shaking and felt dizzy. Sitting down next to her friend before she falls over "How are you so calm all the time?"

"I don't see why you're so worked up?"

"Levy it says right here in your own handwriting that dragon slayers mate for life, and...and.... that they mark their mates with a bite. NATSU FUCKING BIT ME LEVY" Lucy started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Lucy, I told you I'm still learning to translate this language, I don't even know if I translated it well" She rubbed Lucy's back trying to get her to calm down. "Let me finish this chapter and we will go talk to the Master about this. After all Laxus' is a slayer too, I'm sure he can give us some clues." The girls finished their breakfast, Levy made quick work of the chapter and they headed to the guild with the book and Levy's notes. "Master?" Levy knocked on the old man's office door. 

"Come in my children" He opened the door and let the two mages in, closing the door behind them.

"Master we have a few questions about dragon slayers, something happened and I found this book, though I'm not finished translating it yet, and it has Lucy and well me a little worried" Levy sat the large book on his desk and her stack of notes. Rubbing his chin and looking over the book and notes, nodding in agreement here and there. He got to the last few pages and stopped.

"First Levy who has been teaching you dagoconic I was not aware that anyone in the guild knew how to read this forgotten language."

"Well sir, Gajeel does. I stumbled on something he was writing and I didn't recognize the language. He has been teaching me what he can the past few months."

"Very interesting, well at least his teacher was more useful than Natsu's" He laughed and cleared his throat "Alright now which one of the boys is having issues" Levy, and Lucy looked at the old man, why is he so calm about this? 

"Both" Lucy and Levy answer at the same time. The old man flopped back in his chair rubbing his temples.

"Of course it would be, shit"

"Master? whats wrong?" Lucy asked as she took a seat to the old man's left. 

"When did all this start?" He looked at Lucy, and she started to blush.

"Well Master Cana wanted us to all to play a game, and well Natsu had to make out with Lucy" Levy looked to the side to avoid Lucy's 'I'm going to kill you later' glare.

"Sooooo this is Cana's fault is it" he should have known. "I'm going to kick her ass when she gets here! she hasn't learned a damn thing." He was fuming mad. 

"Master?" Lucy looked up at the old man starting to grow in front of her, "Is it true?" stopping the old man in his tracks and looked down at his adopted child.

"Is what true my dear?"

"That dragon slayers mate for life and, um that they mark their mates?" 

"Unfortunately I don't have a clear answer for you. With Laxus, he did mark his mate but he did not have to stay with the woman. However he is not like Gajeel and Natsu, his is only a dragon slayer due to circumstances and was not raised by a dragon. It's not a story I like to bring up either, and not around Laxus."

"Oh ok" Lucy looked down at her hands, they were shaking. Makarov placed his hands over hers to steady them, Lucy looked up at her master tears falling down her face. 

"Lucy dear what has you so upset? It's just a book we don't know if it fact." Lucy stood up and lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen.

"Natsu bit her yesterday while we were at the beach." Levy spoke up knowing Lucy had lost all nerve. 

"This could be a problem. Levy what else did you read in that book?"

"Not much, we figured we would come to you, and see if you could give us any answers but it looks like we're all in the dark, even the guys"

"I think it's best if y'all stay at the guild for a while, I will need to be able to keep an eye on you both. Levy you haven't been bitten have you?"

"No sir" 

"Ok well go gather some stuff you will need and meet back here I'll have you a room prepared." The girls left the room and headed back to Lucy's apartment. Levy helped Lucy pack some of her things and helped her back to the guild. Both girls still sore from their injuries. Levy ran into Lily on the way back to guild from the dorm.

"Hello Levy, back so soon? I wasn't expecting y'all back til later this evening"

"Something came up and me and Lucy had to leave, Gajeel is still at the beach."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Lily looked at the bandage on Levy's arm, and the two suitcases she was dragging behind her. "Need a hand? I see you hurt your arm." Lily poofed in to his battle form and took the bags from Levy.

"Thanks Lily, yeah my arm is just a casualty of war" she laughed 

"War?" Lily looked over at the small woman.

"Gajeel and Natsu started a brawl and I got hit by Elfman when I tried to break it up, Lucy got it worse she was hit by Natsu in the side, and Cana got knocked out" 

"Sounds like fun, sorry that I missed it" Lily chuckled. They walked to the guild in silence. "Hey Levy why are you taking all this to the guild?"

"It's part of the 'something that came up' Lily I need to drop something off at Gajeel's before he comes home do you mind waiting here for a minute and walk with me to his house?"

"Sure Levy." She ran inside and grabbed the book, tucking the notes in to the last chapter she was on, and went to meet Lily outside. "Ok let's go" The duo strolled down the road to the forest line where Gajeel rented a small house. "This is the place" Lily flew over to the door and let her in, " Sorry it is a little messy" Levy just shook her head dismissing his apologies. " Is there somewhere I can put this where he will look at it as soon as he gets home?" she looked around the room "It's like really important, he needs to read it asap" 

"there is a desk in his room, I'll be here the rest of the day so I'll make sure he knows about it when he walks it" 

"Thanks Lily" she opens the bedroom door and sets the book down on a heavy mahogany wood desk. She seen a quill and a piece of paper on his desk that she could write a note on. _Gajeel, I wanted to help you and Natsu, ran across this book. It's a little personal and I'm sorry if it invades you and Natsu's privacy, but I thought you should read chapter 7. Hope it helps Love Levy_ finishing the last symbol in draconic. "Hopefully he hasn't taught Lily to read draconic, hmmm, maybe I shouldn't have added love?" She turned and left the room. "Thanks again Lily, I'm going back to the guild now, he should be home soon." 

 

 

At the beach Natsu and Gajeel sat on the side lines of all the activities, even though the girls were no longer around, and they could think straight again, neither one of them could have any fun without their friends. "This sucks, I miss Lucy" Natsu poked a stick in to the sand and snapped his fingers, setting it a light.

"Yeah I miss the Shrimp too." Gajeel spat a nail at the smoldering stick, knocking it over and effectively putting out the flame. "It's almost time to go anyways, we just have to be drug around town by the rest of the group for an hour after lunch and then we can go back home" 

"Maybe I can find something Lucy would like while we're out, you know to show her I'm sorry for… everything"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea flame-brain."

"Has anyone seen Gray and Juvia?" Mira asked in the distance.

"Looks like Gray and Juvia finally hooked up" Gajeel grins

"Na, he probably went off to practice his dancing and Juvia is probably looking for him"

"Gray dances?"

"Yeah I caught him a while ago, beat me senseless too. Since then he sneaks off a few times a week, each time at a different location so I can't blackmail him"

"Thats too funny, so the Ice Stripper is also an Ice Ballerina"

"It's not like that Gajeel, he's pretty good, kinda like you with your music, everyone has a hobby" 

"Yeah I guess you're right, blah that just sounds wrong." 

 

 

While Mira and the rest of the group looks for Gray and Juvia, Juvia is close on Gray's heels. The beach being the perfect place for her to sneak around unnoticed, since there is more than enough water around to cloak herself in. She follows him out past a pier to a small rental shack that looked abandoned. There she found Gray busting out a few dance moves to a radio that he had brought along. She watched him for a few minutes through a small hole in one of the planks. She looked away to pull out her camera to get her last quest item, only to look back in the shack to find he had completely removed all his clothes and was dancing in his birthday suit. "Screw getting a picture, Juvia is getting a video of this for later" She put her small camera lens to the peep hole and recorded for a few minutes. She stood up once she was satisfied and put her camera back in her coat, but she bumped her head on a low shelf outside giving her position away.

"Who's out there?" Gray slammed the door open and stood face to face with Juvia.

"J...Juvia is sorry, I wont tell." Gray grabbed her by the arm pulling her into the shack.

"You better not Juvia, why do you constantly have to follow me? It's really annoying" Gray shook her by the arm sternly before releasing her.

"Juvia, can't help it, she loves Gray-sama" Juvia stood there tears in her eyes, rubbing her pointer fingers together.

"Juvia don't cry, I didn't mean to be mad, it's just embarrassing for people to know about the dancing ok?" He reached over to grab her hand "It's just hard to let this side of me show with people around"

"Juvia isn't just people Gray-sama" Juvia scowls at him 

"Don't scowl at me you look like Gajeel" Gray looked away from her crossing his arms, Still as naked as a jaybird. Causing Juvia to laugh. "Oh you think that's funny do you" Gray jumps at Juvia and starts to tickle her. Clothes flying in the process. Juvia now in nothing more than a glorified bikini, laying breathless on the floor of the little shack. "Hold still I want to get a picture of this" He quickly snapped the photo before Juvia could react. "You're kinda cute like that." He laughed and holds out a hand, helping her up. 

"Cute, Juvia?" Juvia grabs her clothes from the floor.

"Well yeah, all out of breath on the floor like that, it was kinda hot" Gray's cheeks started to pinken "let's go meet back with the others before they send a search party" He slips his pants back on and tosses his shirt over his shoulder. 

"Juvia is happy here with you" She wraps her arm around his as they walk back, meeting the rest of the group in the lobby of the hotel. Cana had everyone checked out and ready to hit the town. Natsu and Gajeel ditched the rest of the group and moped around town. This was the first time they actually hung out together without fighting, though it was more like misery loves company, at least they knew they wern't alone in their suffering.

"So have you kissed her yet?" Natsu looked over at the skulking man walking next to him.

"Yeah, well she kissed me... last night before I literally threw her out of the room" Gajeel put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. It was just about the same blue as Levy's hair.

"Levy made the first move? That's surprising" Natsu did the same and sighed "We're screwed you know"

"How so? Can't talk on Lucy's behalf but at least I know Levy wants me." 

"You do realize they went back to Magnolia together and probably had a sleep over, meaning we're as good as dead when we get back"

"Yeah you're right we're fucked. Knowing the bookworm she probably stayed up all night in the guild library researching what the hell is wrong with us"

"Knowing Levy she probably knows more than we do right now!" Natsu laughed at his statement. He knew he was right, nothing gets past a bookworm.

"You know I single handedly tied up the game for us yesterday before we left." Gajeel boasted, shamelessly smiling at Natsu

"Man we were like ten points behind! How the hell did you manage that?" Natsu dropped his arms and stared at his friend.

"Here" he handed the picture of Levy over "She was sitting there reading completely oblivious" Natsu handed the picture back.

"And Cana was ok with that? I thought she wanted sexy?"

"Idiot that is sexy, Levy just has a different kind of sexy from the other girls. At least Cana can see that" Gajeel huffed and stuffed the picture back into his pocket.

"Yeah fine, so I guess we might win this after all." 

"Yeah maybe, but we should probably avoid anymore of Cana's games for a while." 

"Aye!" 

"So what should we get the girls?"

"Shit I don't know I thought you could figure it out for us."

"Shit were totally screwed then." They walked around town for a bit until Gajeel found a little bookstore hidden on a dead end street. It was old and dusty, the sign out front worn and half way falling off one of it's chains. "Look Natsu, I'm going to run in here and see if I can find anything for Levy, she loves old books"

"Yeah ok, I'll wait out here."

"Hello there stranger" A tall older man behind a glass counter called as Gajeel stepped in to the shop, leaning down as to not hit his head on the door frame. 

"Uh Hi, old man, I'm looking for a book for my girl...um my friend, she has an uncanny interest in forgotten language and shit older than dirt, You got anything like that?" The old man nodded and went over to a shelf behind the counter.

"I don't get many requests like that son, but I think this book will do nicely, I don't have any idea what language it is, but its older than dirt" The old man gave a good little chuckle as he blew off the dust on the book. It was a small, looked to be a deep orange color that had been worn over time, the pages slightly singed on the top corners. Gajeel took the book out of the man's hand, the cover had nothing on it so he opened the cover to look inside. Shutting it with a snap, and looking up at the clerk.

"I'll take it oldman" Gajeel tossed a bag of jewel on the counter.

"It aint that much boy" The man said surprised

"Take it, I'll be back with my friend another time, remember me ok" The old man nodded as Gajeel bolted out of the door. 

"Oi, Natsu lets go, I can't wait to show this to Levy." Holding up the book to show Natsu.

"Yeah well look what I found while waiting" He held up a shiny silver key.

"Oh, you bought me a snack how nice"

"Bolt for brains, it's a celestial key!"

"Damn Natsu we might actually live til morning after all!" The meet up with the group before heading back to the guild. It was already much later than they expected. I would be dark by the time they got home.

"Hey boys where did you run off to? You missed lunch" Mira waved them over 

"We got something much better than lunch" Natsu said running up to Mira " I found a celestial key for Lucy" 

"And I found a book for the Shrimp in a forgotten language" 

"My my you two have been busy" Mira leaned in to whisper at the two boys "Good job, maybe they won't kill you after all" She turned to catch up to Cana. 

 

 

Lily decided to clean up while he waited for Gajeel to come home. The place was a wreck, it was Gajeel's week to clean but with the quest going on he neglected his chores. After cleaning up the living room and doing the few dishes the pair owned, Lily went to take Gajeel's laundry to the room. Opening the door, he wandered over to the desk. "That's some odd writing, I guess they have their own secret code now" thinking nothing more of it he put up the clothes in the closet. He couldn't help but wonder why the book was so important that he had to sit here all day, just so he could tell Gajeel about it when he got home. He walked back over to the desk, jumping up on it to get a better look. Looking at the dusty cover he notices there is a dragon. "A dragon?" there was papers hanging out of the book, opening it to where they were he sees Levy's notes, skimming over them, before looking back at the book. "Well her weird note makes more sense now, it's the same language" looking back at the notes he's flips through a few pages "she must have translated some of the pages" he reached the last few pages and shook his head before placing them back in the book and closing the cover, placing the hand written note back on top. "Well that makes much more sense now" He chuckled as he hopped down and padded back into the living room. "Gihee... Im glad I stayed home after all, I have to make sure I'm in the room when he reads Levy's notes" with another hardy laugh Lily curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

He wasn't asleep long before he door swung open with a thud. Lily sat up with a stretch and yawn. "welcome back Gajeel" Gajeel nodded at his friend.

"Levy stopped by a few hours ago, she dropped off something for you, she said that is was urgent that you read it as soon as you got home."

"Yeah what is it then?"

"It's on your desk in the room" Lily flew in to the room and sat on the bed waiting for Gajeel, he was not going to miss this.

"Oi, Ok. I found her the perfect book while I was out, actually I found her the perfect book store!" He walked into the room, over to the big book and picked it up with the note. "Hey the Shrimp is getting better at writing in dragon."

"Dragon?" Lily's interest was rightfully peeked then and he flew up to Gajeel's shoulder

"Yeah see" Holding up the note. "Says for me to read chapter seven and she even put love Levy at the end gihee" 

"Well turn to chapter seven already" Gajeel looked down at the book and rubbed his calloused palm over the dragon on the cover 'A dragon' he opened the book and found that it was all in dragoconic. "What the hell Shrimp, where did you find this" He moved the notes out of the way, setting them down on the bed next to him. "Chapter Seven: Dragon and Dragon Slayer Mating, she did not read this. Did she Lily?" He looked over his shoulder, Lily shrugged "don't ask me" 'hahaha so glad I stayed here to see his face, hahaha priceless' Lily laughed to himself. Gajeel read over the pages in the chapter, turned back to the first page of it and read it all over again. Falling back, startling a sleeping Lily in the process, "WHAT THE FUCK!" he finally yelled out, he wasn't sure what to make of everything he just read. Rolling over to his belly coming nose to nose with his cat who was giving him a very insidious smile. "What do you know cat?" Lily padded over to the stack of papers he set aside, bringing them back to the dragon slayer. Sitting up on his elbows looking at the papers Lily placed in front of him. "Well if she did a good job translating, I know it all dragon boy." Gajeel looked through Levy's notes all the way to the end, "I'm regretting teaching her how to read dragoconic" He hung his head in defeat. "Well at least I know she will be able to read the new book I got her gihee" 

"You've got some explaining to do Gajeel."

"Yeah I know, come on, I'll explain on the walk to the guild" The pair walked out of the house towards the guild hall. It was already dark out and the sky was dotted in stars. "You know Lily, Natsu is in much deeper shit than me. If Lucy was with Levy last night she knows what this means" 

"So the stuff in the book is true" 

"Mhmm pretty sure, the book is old, real old in fact and well written, I dont think its a fake"

" I hope Lucy is ready to get married" 

"It's not a joke Lily, this is really serious, I know he was out of control but if Lucy denies him he could die" He scolded Lily for being so insensitive. There was nothing funny about this situation at all. "Maybe I should talk to Natsu before going to the guild?"

"Happy has been there since yesterday crying that he was left behind, Im sure Natsu is there anyways."

"Yeah you're right let's go"

 

 

Everyone arrived at the guild and went their separate ways, Cana went straight to her keg, Mira went to work the bar, Natsu walked over to where Happy was pouting. "Natsu, I missed you" Happy jumped into his friend's arms "Lucy wouldn't even say hi when she came in yesterday, she looked mad, did you make her mad?" He looked up at Natsu. Looking down at his cat he couldn't hide his sadness from the one person who would understand him. "Sorry I didn't bring you with me, you know grown ups only. Lucy just needs some space for a little while ok, I hurt her and shes mad at me." Happy nuzzled into his chest 

"Its ok Natsu, Lucy can't stay mad at you, say did you bring me any fish?" Just then Mira brought him a big plate of fish.

"There you go Happy. You need anything Natsu?" 

"I could use a strong drink" 

"Sure I'll be right back" Gajeel walked in to the guild then, looked around for the pink haired fire breather. He had the book and Levy's notes under his arm. 

"Oi, Natsu, come here" He waved Natsu over to his gloomy little corner of the guild.

"Yeah what's up?" 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to you yet again today, ugh..... You we're right" Gajeel placed the book in front of Natsu and opened it up to a page in chapter seven, it had a drawing of a bite mark. Then he laid one of Levy's note pages that corresponded to the picture. "Levy found this and translated it, read what the paper says and then I'll explain the rest" It took a few minutes for Natsu to read through Levy's notes, looking at the picture and then back at the notes again. His eyes grew wide and lost the ability to stand. Sitting down in the chair across from Gajeel with a thud.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"That ain't all of it loverboy," He threw the other two papers across to the stunned dragon slayer. "This shit isnt fake either, the book was written either by a dragon or a dragon slayer, its it dragoconic" Natsu looked up at Gajeel in horror. 

"But it says here that I could die"

"Yeah it does Natsu, you're in deep shit and we need to go talk to the Master about this, I'm sure Levy has already talked to him after her translation."

"Minus well go figure this out now, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight, man I wish I could just take a job and run away for a while" Both men got up and walked over to the master's office. 

"Enter" Makarov's voice echoed from the other side of the door, Gajeel opened it and popped his head in. "Ah Gajeel, Natsu with you? Come on in"

"Master Levy brought me this book and she translated it quite well, but..."

"Yes, I know, I seen her this morning, this is serious stuff you boys got yourself into this time"

"But we didn't" Natsu went to argue but Makarov just held up a hand to stop him.

"Oh I know whose fault this is, don't you worry about that. However we will need to figure out what to do about Lucy."

"Master I wish I could give you good news but there doesn't seem to be a loophole in this book. If she doesn't accept Natsu could die"

"Could is a big if boy."

"It's Lucy's choice, if she doesn't want me then I will accept that" He hung his head "I wouldn't want me after what I did" clenching his fist at his side "Id rather die than have her be with me and hate me for it" 

"Now Natsu, don't worry, it may not come to that." 

"Master the book is quite clear." Gajeel pointed to the portion of the book, "It says so right here"

"I can't read dragon boy" The master looked up at Gajeel narrowing his eyes. "Look, give the girls another night to recover from the shock of the information and the I suggest you both sit down and talk to them. Gajeel I trust you haven't marked Levy?"

"No sir, Natsu warned me before it was too late, I was able to keep my head about me" 

"Good now get that book and y'alls asses out of my office and go home!"

 

Levy and Lucy were sitting in one of the spare rooms in at the back of the guild, their door slightly cracked when they heard the knock on the Master's door. Levy could hear Gajeel's gruff voice as he closed the door behind him. 

"Looks like the boys are back, and talking to Master now" Levy walked back over to where Lucy was sitting. "He probably read the book I left"

"I hope he found a way around this." Lucy laid back on the bed she was given. 

"Lucy, I hope so too, but if my translation was correct you should probably be prepared to make a choice."

"I know Levy, I just don't know what to do, he's my best friend."

"Could be worse you know, he could be an enemy. At least you are comfortable with him, and care for him"

"Yeah, I know." Lucy covered her eyes with crook of her arm. Levy laid back on Lucy's bed and poked her in the ribs. "ow Levy!"

"You know I heard what you said to Natsu before we left the hotel" She winked at the blonde.

"I dont know what you are talking about"

"Lucy Heartfilia, what the hell are you afraid of? I know for a fact you love that man."

"It would be too weird Lev, he's my friend and my partner and then there's Happy constantly around, it just wouldn't work"

"Luce did you read the rest of my notes or did you stop at the part where it said mates for life?"

"Why does it matter Lev?"

"Because your friend, your partner, the man you are too stubborn to admit you love, could die" Levy covered her mouth, she was way to harsh. Lucy turned to looked at Levy. 

"What?" she whispered. 

"You heard me, Lucy dont make me repeat it" Levy got up and went back to the door, "the boys just left, chances are Master told them to leave us alone tonight. Get some sleep, I'm going to go to the bar" Levy closed the door behind her, leaving Lucy to her thoughts. "could he really die? I really am just being stubborn aren't I?" Lucy tried to sleep but couldn't turn her brain off. "Open gate of the Lyre, Lyra" She summoned her singing spirit. "Lyra, please play me something to help me sleep" Lyra bowed and started to play her harp. 

 

Levy went to the bar, and sat next to Cana, and ordered a drink. "You finish the quest yet?" Cana leaned in to whisper at Levy.

"Yeah it's on my camera though and I won't be providing any hard copies either so don't ask" 

"oooo that bad huh?"

"Very" Mira hands Levy a cup of tea, taking a swig of it, she coughed. "damn, Mira, trying to get me drunk?"

"No, just giving you some liquid courage" She winked.

"Ok so lets see this photo."

"Ok but don't tell you know who or else"

"Gods I feel like I'm having deja vu, Gajeel said the same thing"

"Oh did he? And what did he show you hmmm?"

"Nice try, I was told not to tell" Levy leans over and turns on her camera, scrolling through the menu, and clicking on the recent photos. "Alright, look before I show you, dont scream ok...." Cana cocked her eyebrow up at that and leaned in closer. Levy handed her the camera to get a good look at the photo.

"Oh my gods Levy is that what I think it is" she whispered in to Levy's ear. Blushing a deep red, Levy swallows hard and nods. Grabbing her drink and slamming it down. "Mira I need another one of these, NOW PLEASE"

"I cannot believe how bad you are Levy! Gajeel must be rubbing off on you." 

"No he's not, it's those damn books you and Erza keep gifting me for my birthday!" 

"Fair enough" 

"If you are done with me now, I think I will go for a walk" Levy downed the second drink Mira sat down in front of her before she got up to leave. Outside the cool night air was lightly blowing, the moon and stars were already twinkling in the sky. She placed her hands behind her head, taking a deep breath, before walking off towards the center of town. It wasn't a long walk to get to her favorite spot in town to sit at night. She walked up to the very same tree where she first met Gajeel, pressing her back against the tree, she gently slid down the trunk, pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them close to her. She sat there for a time just thinking. "Poor Lucy, I didn't want to leave her alone like that, but it's something she needs to figure out on her own." Looking up to the stars she lets her mind wander. "I may end up having to make that same choice. Do I want that? We've only kissed the once, but gods was it a great kiss" She closed her eyes thinking about how it felt to have his lips on hers.

"Oi, Shrimp" Her eyes snapped open, staring right into a pair of red eyes. Beautiful red eyes. "Talking to yerself much?" Gajeel chuckled. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind but didn’t master tell you to stay away from me tonight?"

"What he dont know wont hurt him, scoot over and let me sit with ya" Levy slid over and Gajeel sat down next to her, arms touching.

"Hows yer arm?"

"It still hurts like hell but I'm able to use it again."

"That's good, so, that book you left"

"Yeah, that book"

"Good work translating, Shrimp, I'm proud of ya" He bumped her with his arm.

"Uh.. thanks, I had a good teacher." She smiled up at him.

"I really like the little note you left in dragoconic"

"Yeah? I don't see why it was just a little scribble of info"

"It was the ending gihee"

"Oh that."

"Anyways Shrimp I got you something"

"You got me something?" She turned so she could look at the dragon slayer. "What's the catch? Gajeel Redfox doesn't go out of his way to buy gifts"

"No catch, here" He handed her a small neatly wrapped package. "Lily wrapped it, Im no good at that shit" Levy tore back the paper to find a small, battered orange book. She looked over the cover and spine not finding a title. 

"There's not title, what is it?"

"Open it, I found it in this little run down book store you would love it. I'd like to take you to it one day."

"Is that an invitation for a date?" She looked at Gajeel, while her hands opened up the cover, looking down she recognized that the book was in dragoconic. 

"It is if you want it to be Lev." she wasn't listening she was busy reading the inner page of the book he just handed her. ' Musings of a Dragon in Love' 

"Gajeel, this is beautiful." 

"Keep reading" She turned the page, ' poetry by Matalicana' she gasp

"This is by Matalicana!"

"Yep sure is Shrimp." She jumped into the dragon slayers arm, wrapping her arms around him pulling him close to her.

"Thank you Gajeel, this is the best gift in the world." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to his lips. 

 

 

Natsu and Happy walked home that night, sad that they would have to stay in the lonely cottage outside of town. "don't be sad Natsu, at least it's clean now" Happy tried to cheer his friend up.

"Happy, how do you really feel about Lucy?"

"I love her Natsu, yeah she can be mean but she also feeds me and lets me cuddle her boobies" Happy squished his face shaking it back and forth as if her was rubbing his face in Lucy's chest. "And she takes care of you. If it wasn't for her I might have lost my best friend a while ago"

"Yeah that's true"

"Natsu, how do you really feel about Lucy?" Natsu plucked Happy out of the air and pulled him into a hug. "Natsu?" Happy looked at his best friend.

"Happy, I think I love her too, but a different kind of love." 

"Different kind of love?"

"Yeah, kinda like how you chase after Carla and how you are always offering her your last fish" Happy thought about it for a minute.

"Natsu?" 

"Yeah buddy" 

"I think you should tell Lucy you love her"

"It's a little more complicated than that buddy. I did something really bad, it may cost us a friend and possibly my life"

"Oh" Happy cuddled closer to Natsu, they reached their home. It looked so gloomy at night. "Natsu, Lucy wouldn't let you die, she loves you too, I've seen it in her eyes"

"Lets just get some sleep buddy ok?"

"Ok Natsu"

 

The sun rose over the guild, the rays warming the entire town of Magnolia. Birds were singing and the people of the town were busy opening shops. Cana made sure everyone was at the bakery ready for the winner of the quest to be announced. Natsu didn't show up til everyone had already ordered food. He looked like crap, his hair was more of a mess than usual and he didn't even say hello when he sat down at the table. "Didn't sleep much last night did you?" Gajeel leaned in to whisper. Natsu just shook his head, closing his eyes, and leaning back in his chair. Cana took in the last of the entries for the quest which were Gray and Juvia's.

"Alright I call this game over!"

" 'Bout fucking time" Gajeel spoke for everyone.

"Oh and by Master's orders Im no longer allowed to play these games anymore, or else he will turn my booze in to water, sorry guys" There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone at the table. "Ok and now the winner of the battle of the sexes tiebreaker is..... THE GIRLS!"

"Of course it's the girls, you're bias" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Now for the top prizes. Gajeel you win this..." She handed him an envelope "for the sexiest picture" and she gave him a wink "and Lucy for your most embarrassing photo I present you this...." She handed Lucy the other envelop. "Open these later"

"your photo was much better than the one I got of Natsu, why did I win?" Lucy leaned over to Levy, "I don't know but I'm guessing it was because Gajeel won the boy's prize, I smell a dirty trick in the air" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Way to go Gajeel, that picture was pretty good" Natsu slapped him on the back. Levy was glaring at him from across the table. 'Damn, I'm in deep shit' 

 

Natsu got up from the table and walked over to Lucy, "We need to talk" and proceeded to walk out of the bakery. Lucy looked at Levy, but she only got a push to go outside. 'Some friend' she thought as she got up and walked out. She followed Natsu out of town, not saying a word. He lead her out of Magnolia, passed his house and up to a ridge that overlooked the town. She started to get worried once they passed his place, thinking they were going there to talk so there was no one around but her heart started to race when he kept right on walking.

"Natsu where are we going?"

"We're already here" Stopping at the top of the ridge, Natsu sat down in the warm grass and looked out over the town. Lucy looked at him, 'he looks more mature all of a sudden' she decided to sit down next to him.

"Luce, Im sorry again for hurting you, how is your side?"

"It's not as bad as it was" She lifted her shirt to show him, it was a greenish purple now, most of it in a state of healing. He looked over at her, but quickly looked away.

"Luce did Levy tell you about the book?" He stretched out on the grass, laying back with his head resting on his hands.

"Yeah she told me." 

"I didn't mean to Luce honest."

"I know Natsu, I'm not mad at you"

"It's just when Cana made me kiss you, it made me realize something. I really like you Lucy. I was fighting myself, I didn't want to screw up and then the dragon side of me took over in my moment of weakness"

"I really like you to Natsu" She laid back on the grass next to Natsu. "while you were fighting with yourself, I was doing the exact same thing"

"Really?" he sat up on his elbow and looked a Lucy. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Like I said Natsu, Im not mad, in fact I'm quite happy"

"Lucy you're not a flying blue cat" He laughed 

"You know what I mean idiot" swatting at his chest.

"Yeah I know what you meant"

"Plus, I don't want you to die." 

"Lucy, I don't want to take your choice away."

"You're not dummy, I can either let you die, and me and Happy be miserable without you or...." Lucy scooted closer to the pink haired man, "You can live, and all of us be a family, together, happy." She laid her head against his forehead. "I love you, dummy"

"I love you too Luce" Natsu pressed his lips to hers. Wrapping his free arm around her pulling her into his body. Lucy rolled on top of him, straddling him. Her hands ran through his hair, tugging gently at the tufts of pink. That made a moan escape his mouth as he pulled away to catch his breath. Kissing her again, their tongues mingling together. His hands trailed down her back resting on both sides of her hips, he pushed her body down on to his, grinding against her. She pulled back with a quick gasp. 

"Natsu, my side" He winced remembering the injury on her side. 

"Maybe we should wait til that's healed up" He gently pushed her off of him. "Besides I almost forgot, look..." He pulled out a the silver key he bought her at the beach resort. 

"Is that a key?" Her eyes sparkled

"Sure is, found it in a little shop next to an old dirty book store, Gajeel stopped to buy a book for Levy so I explored." He handed it over to Lucy. "It kinda looked like Plue"

"Awe it's another Nikora key! this one is a girl, Plue will like that" 

"How can you tell?"

"I just can, its hard to explain" Lucy wrapped her arms around the fire mage, kissing him again. Before summoning her new spirit.

 

 

"So, how do you think Natsu is doing?" Levy was walking with Gajeel and Lily to their training grounds. 

"Don't know"

"He didn't look to good this morning"

"You wouldn't look to good either if you were in Natsu's situation"

"You look just fine and you are in the same situation, sort of" Levy was quick to point out.

"I'm going to fly up ahead and get our gear ready" Lily not wanting any part in what was about to go down, decided to bail.

"And what do ya mean by that Shrimp?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, the only difference is you haven't bitten me yet" Levy walked a little faster 'I can't believe I said that' Gajeel stopped in his tracks.

"Yet? Who said I was going to bite you at all Shrimp." Raising his voice 'Shit I just fucked up' Levy stopped walking and turned on her heels to look at the intimidating man.

"I just thought since you..." She was cut off as Gajeel stomped past her.

"Thought wrong Shrimp" Levy watched as he walked ahead, not even glancing back. Her heart was in her stomach and she could feel the emotions welling up in her. 'I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me cry' she told herself as tears started to form in her eyes. He was already at the top of the hill when he caught the scent of something salty. Turning around he realized that Levy had already disappeared into the woods below. "Fuck, I really screwed up now" Just then Lily flew down. 

"Man that was like watching a train wreck. You are getting really good at digging your own grave"

"You know you're supposed to have ma back, kinda like one of those guardian angel things"

"A concince"

"Yeah that, you seen me crashing and you just let me burn, that's cold Lily"

"Gotta learn sometime Gajeel"

Levy ran as fast as her feet could go, she didn't know where she was headed and she really didn't care. "that jerk" she cried. Feeling as if her chest was going to explode she let it all out as she ran. She tripped on a root and fell. Normally Gajeel would be there to catch her but not this time, this time she hit the ground hard, scraping her knees. "Fucking stupid clutz" She cursed herself. Righting herself she continued on, walking deeper into the woods. "You're a fool Levy, why did you think he would want a flat chested weakling like you" She let herself cry some more, until there wasn't anything left. Her chest hurt, she was cold, not the kind of cold you feel, the kind you become when someone hurts you and now looking around she was lost. "Great job Levy, now on top of being a clutz, a weakling and unattractive you’re also lost" Looking around she tried to get her bearings to no avail. 'Shit now what'

 

Natsu and Lucy walked back in to town, holding hands. "Lucy!" Happy cried when he seen them. He flew straight for her, burying his face in her chest. Lucy just gave him a good squeeze, she missed the fuzz ball. "Does this mean we can be a family again?" Happy looked up at her, tears soaking his blue fur.

"Of course it does Happy, I wouldn't let anything happen to him, and you know I can't stay mad at him forever"

"Natsu does this mean Lucy would be like my mommy?"

"Shut it you stupid cat" Lucy hissed at him. 

"Wahhhh, Natsu, Lucy is being mean to me"

"Happy you should be nicer to your mom, she's allowed to spank you if you get out of hand" Natsu scolded Happy.

"I'm not that fuzz ball's mother, I'm not going to be anyone's mother for a while got me Flame brain!"

"Ahhhhh run for it Happy she's a demon!" Natsu and happy took off running towards the guild with Lucy not far behind them.

"Hey blondie" Gajeel hollered after the girl. Lucy, Natsu and Happy stop as Gajeel ran up to them. "Have either of yall seen Levy?"

"No I thought she was with you"

"Well she was, and then she wasn't" Gajeel was bent over hands on his knees catching his breath.

"What do you mean and then she wasn't?"

"Well I might have said something that caused her to... um... run off?" Gajeel was rubbing his neck and looking at the canal that ran through the town.

"Gajeel!"

"Look can you just help me find her please, I've already looked in all her normal spots and Juvia said she wasn't at her dorm, I even looked in all the libraries and books shops in town, no one has seen her today. I can't even smell her!"

"Well she probably used her scent dispel again, how long ago did she run off?"

"Like two hours ago"

"Well that spell only lasts for two hours so you should be able to sniff her out soon."

"I'll keep my nose out for her. It's better than yours anyway. bolts for brains"

"tch whatever, just help me find her"

 

Lily was exhausted, he had been flying for two hours, over the forest looking for any sign of Levy. Earlier he found Gajeel in town with Natsu and Lucy, all three out of breath from running around looking for Levy. Neither Gajeel or Natsu being able to find her by scent. She had been missing for 3 hours by then. Gajeel had asked him to fly around where they were when she took off, thinking she could be hiding in the woods, that was 2 hours ago, she hasn't been seen in five hours. Lily started to head back towards Magnolia but his magic had just run out. He crashed on to the forest floor. 

Levy heard a loud crash not far from where she was sitting. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, she felt rather numb, just sitting there, her mind shut off, she had stopped crying hours ago, the pain in her chest was fading, she didn't care anymore. Then she heard her name being called, it sounded like Lily. "I should probably call out to him, let him know where I am, but then again he would just lead him here. I dont want to see that asshole. EVER" so she decided to just sit there and do nothing. She heard Lily cry out her name again, this time closer and she could hear bushes russell about 50 feet in front of her. She just sat there, not caring. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her forearm, waiting. She knew any second Lily would come from behind the bushes. 

Lily called out for Levy. He was hurt but nothing he couldn't handle. He had hit a tree coming down and nicked his wing, it wasn't broken but it hurt like hell. The real problem was his right paw. He went to catch himself before he hit the forest floor but ended up twisting it instead of springing up and landing on his feet. "LEVY" he headed towards town, or the direction of town. There was a break in the canopy, he could see the fading light of the sun shining through. "There must be a clearing ahead I can stop there and check my paw." He pushed a small bush out of the way and walked in to the clearing. "LEVY" the little blue haired mage was sitting up against a tree, her knees caked with dirt and blood, her shirt ripped and her yellow headband was missing. She didn't reply when he called her name. Walking over to her, he could tell something wasn't right. The light that was always in her eyes, the twinkle that she had when she looked at the world was gone. Lily felt an ache in his chest.

Levy sat there, she heard Lily, she could see him, but she just sat there. Lily walked over and shook her, but she didn't move, she didn't want to. "Just leave me alone Lily" she hid her face in her knees. She didn't want him to lead him to her. 

"Levy you have been out her for five hours, come on let's get you home and cleaned up." Lily put his left paw on her shoulder, but she pushed him away.

"Just go Lily, I don't want to be found. Just leave me alone" she started to cry again. She didn't like hurting her friend, but she was in pain and him being there only made it feel worse, she just wanted to be numb.

"Even if I could go Levy, I wouldn't leave you out here alone. Plus I hurt myself looking for you and I can't get back to Magnolia by air" Levy looked at the little black exceed, His wing wouldn't fold up and he was holding his right paw close to his body. She reached out for it, Lily held it out to her to look at. 

"Its swollen, you might have fractured it. Solid Script SPLINT" Levy made a small splint for his paw, "Solid Script BANDAGE" and wrapped it up gently.

"Thank you Levy, now let's clean you up" Lily gathered some dry wood and stones to make a small fire, it was getting dark rather quickly as clouds started to roll in over the forest. 

"Here let me, Solid Script FIRE" Levy ignited the wood.

"Thanks Levy" Grabbing some green leaves and moss Lily threw it on to the fire, hoping that it would make enough smoke for Gajeel and Natsu to spot. "Can you make some water and more bandages Levy so I can help you clean your knees?" Levy obliged though she really didn't care about her knees, the pain from that faded hours ago and the dirt dried up the blood. Lily used his good paw and some of the bandages dipped in the water to rub off the dried blood and mud from her knees, Levy winced at the pain as Lily pulled out bits of stone. One gash started bleeding again, she could hear Lily curse to himself as he tried to get it to stop bleeding, giving up shortly and wrapping it tight with a bandage hoping it would stop on its own.

"It's probably going to need stitches, that's why I had the dirt pressed in it"

"That wasn't very sanitary Levy you should know that"

"Eh dont care" she shrugged and stared off into the fire.

"That doesn't sound like you at all Lev" 'Man Gajeel really did it this time' 

"Don't care if it sounds like me or not, it doesn't matter, nothing does. I bandaged you paw you can go home now"

"Levy I'm not leaving you out here"

"Yeah and why not, it's not like he is going to care where I am. I'll just disappear and everyone can go on with their lives happy, without a pathetic, klutzy weakling holding them back"

"Levy you are not a weakling, you have strengths other places. Your heart for one, you’re compassionate and kind. You are the smartest human I've ever met. You’re curious and want to learn all you can in the world and want to improve yourself so that you can help your friends. Look what you did for me!"

A light flashed in the sky above followed by a loud rumble. Lily grabbed his ears and curled up in to a ball on the ground. "Lily the thunder can’t hurt you" Levy picked up the shaking cat. She knew he was just a helpless kitten and couldn't leave him like that.

"S..s..s...see, you are caring and kind hearted" He nuzzled in to her lap. Levy pulled her knees up once again, wrapping one arm around Lily and one around her knees. 

"Don't worry Lily, I'm here" she laid her head down and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

"Natsu look" Lucy pointed towards the woods. 

"Gajeel look it's a fire" Natsu pointed to the smoke in the sky.

"It's getting dark you better hurry, the clouds coming in don't look too friendly." Lucy pointed in the opposite direction of the smoke. 

"Lucy you go to the guild, me, Happy and Gajeel will go check out the smoke cloud." Natsu started running towards the smoke followed by Gajeel.

"Happy fly ahead and see if its Levy or Lily, he should have been back by now" Happy flew off like Gajeel asked him. The wind in his favor, as the clouds came in faster. He could feel the rain in the distance. It didn't take him long to get to where the smoke was. He spotted a break in the tree line and flew down to get a look at the camp. There he spotted some blue color against a tree, coming closer he seen that it was Levy. Happy didn't bother landing he took off back to where the dragon slayers were.

"It's Levy" Happy called down to Natsu.

"Take me to her Happy" Natsu motioned for him to pick him up. Happy grabbed his friend and took off, Gajeel running behind. He dropped Natsu in to the clearing.

"Levy!" He ran over to the girl who was hunched against a tree. "Hey Levy" he shook her a little.

"Let her sleep" Lily peeked his head from under her arm. 

"Lily what are you doing here? Gajeel is worried about you!" 

"Im injured and...." the thunder rolled across the sky. "and Im hiding"

"Hiding?"

"The noise hurts my ears." He said matter of factly as he pulled his head back under Levy's arm. 

"Well I can't carry you both so you're going to have to let Happy take you to the guild." 

"Very well then" Lily maneuvered out from his hiding spot and Happy air mailed him straight to the guild. Natsu picked up the bluenett and ate the fire from the campfire. 

"Natsu?" Levy's voice was low and sleepy.

"Yeah its me Im going to take you home ok? Luce is waiting for you"

"Ok, where's Gajeel?"

"He should be here shortly" 

"Just take me home, Natsu, I don't want to see him ok?"

"um....Ok, but he spent all day worried about you, ya sure you want to go home without talking to him?"

"Yeah, I'm too tired to deal with him right now" She laid her head on Natsu's shoulder and fell back to sleep. 

"You heard that right?" Natsu turned around and glared at Gajeel.

"Yeah, I heard her, just take her home." 

"Lily is at the guild I had Happy fly him there he got hurt."

"Yeah ok, I'll head there then. Take care of the Shrimp will ya."

 

 

At the guild Lucy was waiting for the boys to come back, Happy flew through one of the open windows carrying Lily. "Happy, Lily!" She caught the little black exceed as Happy dropped him. "You weigh as much as Natsu, Lily!" Happy laid out on the bar. "I'm exhausted" Lucy looked down at Lily seeing his injured paw wrapped up and splinted. "I take it you found Levy" The cat nodded, still covering his ears. "Yeah she's in rough shape but she will be ok, Natsu is taking her home. She could use a friend, Lucy"

"What happened while I was gone with Natsu?"

"Gajeel went a little to far with his words today, and I think he may have given Levy what you humans call a broken heart"

"OH NO!" Lucy gasped. "He's going to need to do much more than buy her favorite cookies after this. He'll be lucky if she even talks to him"

"Yeah lets just say when I came upon her in the woods, it was not the same Levy, but you didn't hear it from me" Just then Gajeel walked in the door, stomped over to where Lucy was, and plucked Lily out of her hands.

"What happened to yer paw cat?" Gajeel growled. 

"Used up all my magic and fell from the sky, landed wrong I'll be fine"

"Oi, blondie, Salamander is on his way to your place with the Shrimp." he scowled at her.

"Ok, well I guess I'll head there now." Lucy got up to leave.

"Blondie, can you talk to her fer me? I was really stupid today, and I said some pretty mean things. She caught me off guard and I reacted the wrong way. Please tell her I'm sorry would ya?

"I'll try"

 

Natsu took Levy to Lucy's place and set her on the bed. Lucy was already on her way from the guild, stopping at the dorms to grab some spare clothing for her friend. When Lucy came in Natsu was fast asleep on the couch, Happy floated over to him to curl up with his buddy and fell fast sleep. Levy was soaking in the tub. 

"Levy, I brought you some clothes, Im coming in ok" Lucy walked in to the bathroom, Levy looked like she spent a week in the woods, her hair was a mess, small cuts all over her small frame, her arm was still bruised from Elfman's punch but looked almost healed much like her own. "Levy, what happened?" she walked over to the tub, grabbing her brush, before sitting down behind her friend, running the brush through her blue waves.

"Gajeel is a jerk that's what happened"

"Levy you know how that man is, he isnt the best with words, Im sure he is sorry"

"I don't care if he is, he made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with me, drop it Luce"

"I will not, my friend is hurting and I can't help her if I don't know what happened"

"I don't want your help, I don't want anyone's help. I'll deal with this own my own."

"Levy" Lucy tugged on her hair "Come on" 

"Fine, we were talking about how Natsu looked like crap this morning and I may have said Gajeel looked just fine for being in the same situation"

"Same situation?" Lucy moved to the side of the tub and continued brushing out the blue locks.

"You know about the whole mate thing. I said that the only difference is he hasnt bit me.....yet"

"Levy McGarden you didn't?"

"I did" she hung her head looking at her wrinkled finger before covering her face. 

"So I take it in normal Gajeel fashion he said something insensitive and stupid?" Lucy wrapped her arms around the small mage, resting her head on her shoulder.

"He said 'who said I was going to bite you' Oh Luce, it felt like I got punched in the stomach. I thought that he liked me, he even bought me like the best gift ever and then he just.... gods is he just that clueless or what?" Levy sobbed into her friends arms. "I thought, I mean after everything with Natsu and finding that book, I had already made my choice Luce, I wanted to be with him"

Lucy let her cry, cuddling her broken friend. "Levy, lets get you cleaned up, I think you just need some time away from the bolt head" She helped clean up the cuts on Levy's arms and legs, and get dressed. When they came out of the bathroom, Natsu had tea made and was sitting at the table.

"Hey Luce check this out" holding up the envelope Cana had given Lucy earlier in the day.

"Natsu I was supposed to open that!" snatching the paper from his hand, her eyes wandered over the paper. "Oh wow, Cana is awesome, its a week in Crocus, already paid for!" Levy walked over and sat at table looking at her friends 'must be nice' she thought feeling that now familiar pain in her chest.

"Natsu, Gajeel is more of a bone head then you" Lucy noticed the long face her friend was making at her tea "You should go talk to him tomorrow"

"NO! Dont bother him with this. He'll just get mad at him. Just leave it alone Lucy" Levy scowled at her. "Thanks for taking care of me, but I'm going to go home" She got up and walked out.

"Levy wait!" Lucy went to run after her, but Natsu grabbed her arm to stop her. "Natsu let me go, she needs me"

"No Luce, this is something she needs to do. I know that look, after all I was wearing it at breakfast" Natsu looked up a Lucy, she was crossing her arms glaring at him. "She needs time to sort her feelings out"

"Fine, I just home she will be ok."

 

 

Three days, it had been three days since Levy walked out of the apartment, Lucy had been to her dorm room every day since. The door stays locked, no sound coming from the room. Natsu tried to get in by window but they were locked, curtains drawn shut. Gajeel had been by recently he could smell the other dragon slayer on the balcony. There was a small box by the window, he left it there, knowing Gajeel probably placed it there. Lucy continued to knock on the door, Erza finally came out of her room and stopped her. She had been bringing Levy food and leaving it outside the door, the tray was usually untouched except for the occasional bite taken out. Both mages were worried about her, but Natsu assured them to let her figure it out. Natsu, had also noticed that Gajeel had not been in the guild in three days. Figuring he was going through the same thing. Lily would show up here and there throughout the day to grab some kiwi fruits.

Lily started to worry about Gajeel, today he wouldn't get up out of bed, not like the last few days. He would get up and go to Levy's window, asking her if he could come in and talk. He said he could hear her in the room, but she ignored him. He brought her a gift on the second day but it still laid outside her window when he came to check on her that night, and now he wouldn't even move. Growling could be heard from the iron dragon, Lily noticed scales were popping up here and there on the slayer. Something was wrong, his friend was in pain as the scales came and went for hours. Gajeel would grit his teeth and growl as they would take over his skin, it hurt. This wasn't like how he would change while fighting, a full transformation did not cause him pain, but the small partial transformations felt like he was being engulfed in flames. He stayed in bed all day that day. 

Two more days went by, Levy got up and showered, feeling somewhat better that day. She got dressed and decided she was going to go to the library in town, she finished reading all the books in her apartment, except one, she wouldn't even touch it. The little orange book sat on her night stand, where she put it the night she received it. She opened her curtain and seen the gift Gajeel left. She remembered him knocking on the window asking if he could come in, she ignored him as she cried in the bathroom. He hasn't been by in three days, she figured he finally gave up or took a job. She was wrong.

"Gajeel, please tell me what's happening" Lily pleaded with his friend. Gajeel was partial covered in scales, his nails elongated in to claws, he was curled in on himself growling. He was getting worse every day. He could hear him cry out in pain at night when Gajeel thought he was at the guild. "Gajeel!" Gajeel looked up at his friend, Lily froze seeing his friend's eyes. Bloodshot and filled with pain and fear. He lifted a hand and pointed to the desk, "Lily take the book, find Levy" Lily looked over at the book on the desk, the one Levy translated. Gajeel went limp, passed out. It was the only reprieve he could get, then the cycle would repeat again as soon as he woke up. Lily snatched up the book and hurried to Levy's window.

"Levy!" Lily furiously knocked on the window "Levy please let me in!" Levy was in the kitchen making tea when she heard Lily.

"Lily go on, I don't want anything to do with him right now" Levy called from the other room.

"No Levy please its an emergency!" Lily was pressed up against the glass. She walked over from the kitchen and looked at the small exceed, noticing the book in his hands. She rolled her eyes before unlocking the window, letting him it, before locking it back. She didn't want the dragon slayer thinking he was welcome in just because she was still friends with Lily.

 

"Something is wrong with Gajeel, he told me to bring you this, I think the answer is in there" 

"Lily he is probably faking it just so I come see him" Levy shook her head as she walked back to get her tea.

"NO" Lily shouted, he was not known to yell, Levy, startled by his voice looked up "He hasn't gotten out of bed in three days, scales cover half his body, his hands are almost dragon like. Levy he's in a lot of pain! He not faking it!" Lily looked at her angry at her words, tears staining his face.

"What? I didn't read anything about that in the book" She reached out a hand to Lily "hand it here" Lily placed the book in her hand, flipping through it she stopped at the end of where her translations stopped. Putting on her gale force glasses she starting to read over the remainder of the book. Lily looked at her while shes blew through page after page, startled when she shut the book suddenly and threw it to the floor. She looked at Lily tears welling up in her eyes before spilling over onto her cheeks. "We have to go now" Lily picked her up and flew her to the apartment he shared with Gajeel. "Go to the guild Lily and stay there. I'll come get you in a bit" Lily nodded, he didn't know what she read in that book but she was serious when she looked over at him, the spark returning to her eyes.

 

"Stupid man" She muttered walking in to the house. She was still angry at him for his heartless words, but after what she just read, she had no more doubts in her about what had to be done. She marched straight to his room, opening the door slowly. It was dark, the curtains were pulled shut, things thrown around the room. The desk was on its side, the chair broken in two, papers thrown all over the room. Gajeel was passed out on the bed, his arms and legs covered in scales, his long black locks, matted in sweat. She walked over to the bed, looking down at the man that broke her heart, yet still couldn't help but love him. Bushing a strand of hair away from his studded brows, she sat down on the bed next to him. He was breathing normally, the scales on his limbs started to retreat. "You're such a dummy" she said half heartedly, she placed her palm on his bare chest. His skin reacted to her touch, scales forming under her hand. She startled, pulling her hand away but was stopped by a large hand around her wrist.

"You need to leave" A strong dark voice came from the man next to her. Her blood stopped in her veins, fear taking over her thoughts momentarily.

"I cant, if I do you'll die" Her voice shaking as she turned to look at his red eyes staring at her. They burned like coals in the dark room, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I deserve it for what I did" He released her hand and rolled to his side, as the pain started to take over again.

"Gajeel stop being stubborn" She laid down on the bed propping up on an elbow and wrapped her arm around him, pressing her chest to his back. "Gajeel" She whispered into his ear.

"Please just go, I don't want to hurt you" he growled through his teeth. "You see the room, I don't want to do that to you"

"You won't." she laid her head against the back of his shoulder, his damp hair tickling her neck.

"How can you be so sure" His voice low, filled with sadness. 

"Gajeel, bite me" She whispered in a husky tone, this time closer to his ear. The sound of her voice made the hair on his neck stand up, a low growl rumbled through his broad chest. His body ached for her, as he fought back against the urge to take her right there. He turned to look at her, her brown eyes glowing bronze in the little light that filtered into the room. 

"I...I cant Levy. If I do you're stuck with me" His eyes mirrored sadness. 

"I'd rather be stuck with a big dummy, than not have you around" She leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his chapped lips. Gajeel grabbed her arms and pushed her down into the mattress. His body began to transform again. He broke the kiss, arching his back as the scales covered his torso, growling at the pain that took over. Levy reached up and touched his face, bringing his face down to look at her. His eyes burned even brighter that before.

"Levy, are you sure? I cant stop it much longer" His red eyes pleading with her as he bared his teeth in pain. Sitting up, she moved her hand from his face to wrap her hand it to his hair. She kissed him again, lightly pulling on his hair as she brought him down on top of her. His hands moved from her arms to her face, caressing her cheek, and pushing her blue hair away from her neck. He laid over her, resting on his forearms, nuzzling her neck, placing kisses from her ear to her collarbone and back up again. Nipping at her ear, awarding him with a moan from her. Goosebumps broke out across her body as he kissed along her heck. She pulled his hair more as she surrendered herself to him. His lips curled back when he felt her relax, his fangs lightly placed on her neck, "this is going to hurt" he whispered. He held the back of her neck as he pushed his teeth in to the soft flesh, feeling his fangs break the skin. Levy dug her nails in to his shoulder as she gasped. It burned, but didn't hurt like she was expecting. The scales on his body started to recede as he kissed the mark he made. Her body relaxing under him. He looked at her,lust in his eyes, he licked his lips and growled, his body still wanting more. The pain was gone but it wasn't enough. She looked at him knowingly, placing a hand on his cheek. 

"It's ok Gajeel" she whispered, her hand left his face, trailing down his strong arms, over to her chest. He watched her hand as it moved, eyes widening as she reached behind her head and tugging at her dress strings. 

"Levy, I won't be able to stop if you do that" He rested his head against hers, his breathing already quickening, he could feel the beast taking over slowly. His pants growing tighter as she finished untying her top. Growling, he looked back in to her eyes. Those eyes, filled with love and trust. 

"I want this too Gajeel" Her voice set the dragon in him free. He tore the dress from her small body, kissing her all over, frantically, like she would disappear in that very second. She gripped his back as he licked over her small pink nipples, giving herself over to the beast in him. He growled when she yanked on his hair, bringing him back up for a kiss. His tongue invading her mouth as they kissed. Her hand trailed down to his pants, tugging at the belt that was helplessly pinned between their bodies. Getting the hint, he sat up, unbuckling his pants, standing to take them off. Looking down at Levy, her hair laying around her like a halo. Another growl came from within his chest, he wanted her more than anything he has ever wanted before. His instincts taking over once again as he climbed back on to the bed. Kissing up her thigh, her giggles, turning him on more. He could smell her arousal, with each kiss, the scent got stronger. His inner dragon growled approval that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He gripped her hips as he reached her mound. Nuzzling her inner thigh, pushing her legs further open. She put her hands over her panties. "Gajeel?" she breathlessly said his name. He chuckled as his dragon momentarily subsided "Don't worry Shrimp I won't hurt you" he grabbed her wrists and held them down at her sides. Gripping the waistband in his teeth he ripped them away from her waist. She was completely bare to him now. Taking in the sight of her, drinking in every little detail. He looked into her eyes and watched them grow wide as he leaned down and kissed her sweet little pussy. A moan escaping her as he assaulted her with his tongue. Rolling circles around her swollen little clit, he watched as her head fell back. He released her wrists satisfied that she wouldn't try to stop him. As soon as she felt his hands leave her wrists she grabbed on to his hair, tangling her fingers in to the curls. She was lost in pleasure, how could something so naughty feel as amazingly good. Another moan clawed its way from her chest as he growled in to her center. He spread her farther taking in the sweet scent radiating off of her. He pushed a finger into her center, smiling as she gasped, snapping her head up to look at him. He moved it slowly in and out off her, smiling more as she moaned and wiggled under him. He added another finger curling it up inside of her "Ga.... oh...." she was silenced as he came up to kiss her. Pumping his fingers faster as she moaned and thrashed around, bringing her hips up to meet his fingers with each thrust. He ran his thumb over her clit and she exploded, collapsing and panting from her orgasm. His inner dragon satisfied, he climbed back on top of her. "Better that doing it yourself huh shrimp? Gihee" He smiled at her and winked. 

"What?" she looked at him shocked.

"I was there that night, it was part of the quest" She slapped him, pissed.

"What the fuck Gajeel!" She tried to push him off of her, he laughed as he leaned down to kiss her neck again. She winced as his lips brushed across the bite. She sighed and laid her head back into his hands, defeated.

"Fine, after all it's only fair" she panted. He stopped and looked at her quizzically

"What ya talking about shorty?"

"I seen you too... at the hotel." she smiled, her eyes closed so she wouldn't see him glaring at her. "You had my black undies, I saw you pleasure yourself, cumming all over them." She cracked open an eye to look at his face. His cheeks were red. 

"Yer fault" He puffed up at her. "You put them in my shirt, and then kissed me" 

"Mmm it was hot" She hummed, recalling his body as he released. He looked down at her, a smirk on her face, a glint in her eye. "Gihee" she winked at him and he felt his boxers press harder against his throbbing cock. He pressed it in to her hips, growling.

"Hot huh?" he sat up and released his dick from the restraints, tossing them onto the floor. Moving over her he pressed his member against her clit. She stiffened against his body, he was so large. 

"Ga...Gajeel?" she nervously stammered. "I'm"

"I know, relax, I'll go slow" He rubbed his cock against her wet folds, lining himself up with her, he gently pushed against her. Kissing her neck and sucking on her taut nipples, waiting for her to relax. She moaned and her body melted in his arms. He took the moment to push hard in to her. She screamed as he entered, ripping the barrier between them as he slid the rest of him into her. He looked at her, a tear fell down from her eyes. he brushed them away, kissing her deeply. "Sorry, Levy, Im sorry I hurt you, and said that shit" He kissed her again.

"Im sorry too" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm going to move now ok?" Gajeel kissed her as he started to pull out. The pain, stung as he moved with in her, quickly replaced with pleasure as he pushed back in. Her nails digging in to his back as he moved in and out again, picking up a slow rhythm. He lifted his head and moaned with her, their sounds echoing through the empty house. She raked her nails down his back making him growl. He nipped at her neck, as he pushed farther in to her, he loved the way he made her say his name. They were both getting close to their climax, he pulled away from her, Levy, whining as he pulled out. He smirked at her impatience, rolled her over to her stomach and pushed himself on top of her. "Not yet" He breathlessly whispered in her ear. Feeling her shiver against him sent a pulse through his body. Pushing her legs open with his knees and lifting her to him, he glided his stiff cock back in to her warm center. They both moan at the sensation, "I won't last much longer Gajeel" Levy gripped the sheets as he slammed into her. Sweat rolled off of his face on to her back, as he thrust in to her. Reaching between her legs to rub her clit, he gripped her tight, digging his fingers in to her waist. Levy screamed as she hit her peak, her insides clamped on his dick as she rode out her orgasm. He slammed into her as she clamped down on him, his inner dragon taking over again as he released himself to the pleasure. His lips curled back, scales covered his body in an instant. He bit down on to her shoulder as he emptied into her, both collapsing on the bed. 

"Levy?" He spoke in to her the crook of her neck, as he rolled to his side.

"Yeah?" She breathlessly panted, her chest still heaving, as she rolled to face him. He pushed his face into her hair, wrapping strong arms around her, and pulling her into an embrace. 

"I love you" he kissed her nose, throwing a blanket over their bare bodies.

"I love you too" she rested her head against his chest, falling asleep.

 

 

Lily waited hours at the guild, alone, and now very much drunk. Natsu walked in with Lucy and Happy, seeing the exceed alone at Gajeel's table decided to walk over and find out where the dragon slayer ran off to.

"Hey Lily where's iron breath?" Natsu plops down in Gajeel's chair and kicks his feet up on the table, imitating the other slayer.

"He's at home...hic....with Levy... hic" The cat fell over and was out cold. Natsu jumped up, grabbing Lucy by the arm, where she was sitting at the bar talking to Mira, and drug her out of the guild.

"Natsu where are we going?" She tugged on his hand trying to get him to let go.

"Gajeel's Lily said Levy is there!"

"What? but Levy hasnt left her room in days Natsu, Lily was drunk, I dont think she would go there not after..." Natsu stopped and sniffed the air, Lucy took that moment to pry his hand from her arm.

"Oh she is there, I can smell her come on" He grabbed her hand and led her down an ally, to another road, following out to the woods on the edge of town, stopping at a run down looking cottage.

"Eww he lives here?" Lucy backed away from the building, But Natsu went in, up the stairs, following his nose.

"Hey Gajeel" he bangged on the door and it pushed opened. The dragon slayer walked in.

"Natsu I don't think he will like you walking in to his house" Lucy warned knowing Gajeel would beat him stupid, well more stupid. He looked around the place, it didn't look too bad, partially because Lily was more of a clean freak. There were two doors leading away from the living room and one just happened to be cracked open, so he popped his head in there.

"Hey Gajeel you wake?" Natsu whispered, but didn't get a reply so he walked into the dark room. Looking around, seeing the destruction, it looked like his bedroom after getting home drunk. " Hehe" he creeped closer to the bed and seen the covers pulled over a large lump in the bed. He squatted, getting ready to pounce onto the bed. Lucy stuck her head in just as he sprang up on to the bed and ripped the covers off of the mass, dropping to the floor. Lucy immediately covered her eyes, knowing that this was not going to end well. 

"IRON DRAGON ROAR" Natsu hit the wall with a thud. Lucy looked over at him and shook her head. "I told you idiot"

"Lucy?" Levy peeked around Gajeel's naked shoulder, her face redder than an apple. Gajeel sat there stunned with a hand in his lap, scratching the back of his head. 

"Levy?" Lucy realized quickly what Natsu walked in on. Quickly grabbing the unconscious flame-tard "Sorry Gajeel, sorry Levy, have fun!" She giggled as she ran out the door dragging Natsu with her back to the guild.

"Well looks like I'll be having a sleep over at Lucy's tonight" Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's torso and laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"Nuh unh" He said turning to his mate, "Yer staying right here Shrimp. I aint done with you yet" He kissed her, maneuvering himself so that she was between him in the bed again.

"Gajeel, I told Lily I'd be back for him tonight."

"Stupid cat is probably already drunk and asleep right now he'll be fine." He smiled down at her, hunger in his red eyes. "I can't say the same for you gihee" 

 

 

Lucy threw Natsu through the guild doors and left him where he slid to go back over to the bar.

"Lucy, what happened? That was a quick trip, what did you do to Natsu?" Mira looked over the where he was laid out concerned.

"Oh that.....that wasn't me" Lucy blushed and giggled thinking about her little blue haired friend. "Gajeel did that"

"Gajeel...hic" Lily picked his head up off the table.

"Yeah, don't go home tonight Lily!" Lucy was laughing now she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Mira leaned over the bar, resting her chin on her palms. This girl loved gossip.

"Natsu walked in on Gajeel and Levy.... shhhh dont tell anyone" 

"Oh well that explains why he's out cold" The two mages laugh.

"So I take it all is well with you and Levy?" A man's voice came from behind the bar.

"Master!" he hopped up on the bar and sat down, Mira handing him a mug of ale. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde as he took a sip from the mug.

"Um...yep all good, Natsu won't die" Lucy smiled, looking over at the pink haired boy on the floor. Happy was poking him with a stick.

"Very good then, can't have my two best dragon slayers dying on me now can I" he chuckled and continued with his beverage.

 

A very sore Levy helped Gajeel pick up his destroyed room, the chair was hopeless so Gajeel tossed it out the window. Righting the desk, Levy put the papers she was able to salvage back on top of it. Noticing the envelope Cana had given Gajeel last week. 

"How come you haven't opened this yet?"

"Huh? oh that, honestly forgot about it til just now. Open er up"

"Says here you have a week for two at the beach resort, already paid in full. Whats this?" Levy pulled out a little brown envelope that was inside with the note. Gajeel's eyes widened at seeing it and went to grab it out of her hands, which she promptly put behind her back.

"Give it Shrimp" he tried to reach behind her but her little size made it easy for her to dodge him.

"No I want to see what's in it"

"No yer just gonna get mad at me, please"

"Hmm ok but..."

"But what, come on shorty this isn't funny, I don't want cha mad at me again" he whined, lunging for it again, and missing.

"I want to see the picture you took of me, that won."

"Oh that all? here" he picked up his jeans off the floor, taking out a folded piece of paper from one of the pockets. It looked worn and had a crease running across it. "I was gonna frame it but didn't have the chance" he said sheepishly as he handed her the paper.

"Gajeel!" She opened the paper to find herself sitting in her secret reading spot "When did you take this?"

"The day I brought you your favorite cookies. While sitting there watching you, I realized that the feeling I felt, that made me all weird and put my foot in my mouth all the time, was called."

"Yeah? and what was that?" she looked up at the handsome dragon slayer in front of her. His eyes burning red, his hair hanging slightly in his face making him look irresistible. He grabbed her hand, taking the picture from her and looking at it fondly as he recalled that day. 

"Love...Levy... it's love"


End file.
